A Love We Can't Have
by evalinesilverveil
Summary: (Masky x Hoodie) Tim and Brian live alone in their apartment (this is after marble hornets except Brian isn't proxy yet so sorry bout that inconvenience) but when slender plagues them they are forced to become proxies only to find out that they are in love... With each other. Will they be able to love each other, or will it all end in tragedy? Find out!
1. Chapter 1: Watched

**HEY! So this is a new thing based off of the pairing Hoodie x Masky OTP! Anywho, my friend who watched marble hornets is helping me, also if you don't like this, don't read it, don't post rude comments, I don't appreciate it. Anyways! I hope you enjoy chapter 1!**

**Chapter 1: Watched**

**(Brian's Pov)**

A soft, pleasant, warm, breeze brushed against my cheek like a mothers fingertips softly stroking her child's skin, I could hear the song of birds floating about the surrounding trees around me and the gentle crunch of protest from the brown leaves beneath my feet as I walked through a forest the trees like towers to me. Bags of groceries hung from my arms like weights, as I walked towards home or at least what me and my best friend Tim called home. I stopped suddenly. A very strange feeling creeping up on me. It wasn't just any feeling… It wasn't the _oh I think I forgot something_ or the _I think I'm lost_ feeling… It was more than that… It was a lingering presence of something watching me, the feeling of eyes staring at the back of my head, eyes devouring my soul as it floats in my body.

I look around, only the blank space between the towers of trees and brush stood around me, just taunting my suspicious, just trying to tell me I was paranoid. Nobody was being concealed in the shadows. Nobody was there. Nobody would attack him at any moment.

I shook my head to clear it, walking on through the forest, trying to shake off the overwhelming feeling. I needed to find Tim… He always knew the right things to say… I sped up slightly, soon reaching the small apartment building where Tim and I lived. I climbed the stairs quickly, knocking on our door. Hopefully Tim wasn't asleep or something

"Tim!" I called hoping he'd answer, for I, like an idiot, forgot the key! The door squeaked in protest as it opened, allowing me inside our room.

"Hey Brian," Tim's gruff voice spoke.

"Hey Tim. Before you ask, yes, I got everything on the list." I said, putting the groceries on a counter. He nodded, closing the door behind me with a click. He looked over at me.

"Cheesecake?" He asked as he rummaged through the bags.

I smiled. "I said everything didn't I?" I heard him chuckle softly, pulling out a box of cheesecake.

"Yes you did," he said licking his lips, his long brown hair falling in front of his face, his chocolate brown eyes staring hungrily at our favorite dessert.

I took it from. "Later Tim. After lunch." I chuckled.

"Oh come on!" He frowned, putting hands on his hips, and furrowing his eyebrows.

"Timothy it'll ruin your appetite and I have something planned for dinner." I scolded, poking his forehead. A smirk formed it's way on his lips.

"Yes _mother_" he teased.

"Hey!" I pouted. I heard him snicker.

"You sound like my mother," he mused, a playful glint in his chocolate eyes.

"Cause I worry about you." I pouted. He chuckled, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. He popped the end in his mouth and inhaled it. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? Want one?" He asked offering me a cigarette.

"Sorry, but I'm allergic to lung cancer." I said with a disapproving frown. Tim rolled his eyes, giving his cigar another puff. "Speaking of which, I wish you'd stop smoking, you're not helping your lung problems by smoking," I pointed out.

"I don't have lung problems. The coughing is a childhood thing." He muttered.

"It still doesn't help it," I argued.

"I'm fine." Tim assured me. "By the way, where are my pills? I had to take some an hour ago but I could find them."

"Oh! Ya, you were out so I bought more from CVS," I said going through the bag until I found his prescription medicine.

"Thanks!" Tim grinned, taking two pills and swallowing them. I felt myself smile, a wave of happiness flooding over me.

"No problem," I said.

"So. You said you had something planned for dinner." Tim chuckled. I nodded, anticipation bubbling up inside of me. "Are you cooking? Because if you are, I'll go get the fire extinguisher," he teased.

"Oh come on." I said indignantly. "I've been practicing."

"Alright, have at it," he chuckled sitting on the couch and sucking in some smoke from his cigarette. I took out a bunch of ingredients and began cooking while Tim watched tv. I heard the sound of the news on, I knew it was the news because I heard some reported guy talking about more disappearances _again_. Though I decided to listen in for once, I never really did.

"All around the area, children have been mysteriously disappearing. Usually, the children have entered Rosswood Nature Park and don't come out. Days before they disappear they have said that they have the overwhelming feeling of paranoia." I shivered slightly at this information. Tim and I lived near Rosswood. Though the thought dawned upon me, why would those kids be going into the Nature park anyways? Especially if they're paranoid. Seems illogical to me, honestly even though I feel like I'm being stalked, I just wanna stay safe at home with Tim… What drove the kids to go into the forest? With another puff on his cigarette, Tim switched the channel. I shook my head slightly and continued cooking. I needed to tell Tim about this… Surely he wouldn't think _I _was crazy right? I'd tell him later, while we were eating. For now, I just had to focus on cooking.

**(Time Skip: Supper)**

I finished laying everything on the table. It didn't look half bad if I say so myself. "Tim! Dinner!"

He looked towards me and turned off the television and sat at the table and began piling his plate with food. I sat down myself and began filling my own plate with food. Looking over at Tim as he ate my cooking hungrily "You're getting good at this Brian," he commented, a mouth full of mashed potatoes.

I grinned proudly. "See? And you doubted me." I purred. He chuckled at me.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop doubting you," he mused.

"You better." I chuckled, pointing my fork at him. We were quiet for a minute or two before that feeling… Washed over me again… As if I was being watched… I needed to tell Tim… "Hey Tim... Um... I need to tell you something." I started slowly. He looked up at me from his food still chewing.

"Yus?" He asked mouth full of food.

"So... Um... Recently... I've been having this really weird feeling of being watched." He chewed and swallowed.

"You mean like those kids that have disappeared on the news?" He asked, I didn't know if this was just a trick my brain was playing on me but I swore I heard a hint of fear in his voice.

"Yeah... I think..." I said softly. He stayed silent for a bit, getting that look on his face that told me he was pondering, he bit his bottom lip, his eyebrows furrowed, and his eyes squinted ever so slightly.

"Are you sure that you're not just paranoid over the disappearances?" He asked.

"I didn't know about them until today." I pouted

"Well, how long has this been happening," He asked worriedly, I could actually see the worry in those brown eyes.

"For a while. I'm not sure how long ago it started..." I sighed. He stayed silent for a few minutes, that look reappearing on his face.

"Stay away from those woods… Alright?" He said.

I nodded. "I'll be going shopping from now on Kay?" Tim said. He probably mentioned this cause the only way to get to the supermarket is going through the forest. I nodded thankfully. Good I didn't want to go through that forest any more… The rest of dinner was silent.


	2. Chapter 2: Distance

**Hey! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! here's the next one! I apologize if you find this one too short, also if you haven't noticed this is a Hoodie x Masky fanfic!**

**Chapter 2: Distance**

**(Brian's Pov)**

He's…. He's everywhere…. He…. He's always watching me…. He waits for me to snap… He thinks…. He thinks that I'll let his guard down…. Ya… He thinks he can get me then! He won't get me! He won't get me! The faceless man... He follows me everywhere... Even in my dreams... I can't let him get me...! I won't let him!

"B-Brian?" A voice interrupts my thought. HE'S ONE OF THEM! HE'S TRYING TO SELL ME OFF O THE FACELESS MAN! I look at the source of the voice, my eyes a bit wider than usual. "Brian are you alright?" Tim asked worriedly. Tim… Tim couldn't be with the faceless man…. Right? But… What if he was? What if Tim was just a lure?

"S-Stay away!" I cried, fear clenched my heart.

"Brian... It's just me. I'm not gonna hurt you. We've been friends since forever..." Tim tried to assure me.

"N-no! Y-you're with him!" I couldn't think sensibly at this point. The Delusions running through my head told me I could trust nobody but myself.

"Him? Who is him?" Tim asked

"T-the faceless m-man," I breathed

"Brian... I have absolutely no idea who the hell you're talking about..." Tim said softly.

**(Tim's Pov)**

What was wrong with Brian!? What was he talking about? And I thought it couldn't get any worse, he began rambling about something at I assumed was the faceless man.

"Don't look... or it takes you… Follows… No No No No No No No No No No No No… Always watches…" He began screaming "NO EYES! CAN'T RUN! LEAVE ME ALONE! HELP ME!" He cried.

Every night I heard him waking up from nightmares, screaming. His blood pressure would rise at completely random times and he began having coughing fits that sounded like mine

I wanted to help him… I wanted to help him so badly… But…. What was I to do? My best friend was suffering? I wanted to refrain from putting him in an asylum… I would never put him in a place like that… Sharing my pills with him seemed to help a bit for some reason. He at least calmed down a bit. But I was running low… I was too scared to leave him alone… What if he ran to the forest if I left him alone? It was bad enough that he always demanded paper, and always drew those words very sharply and drew trees and a faceless man (though I wouldn't exactly say it was detailed, in fact it was as detailed as a drawing made by a 3 year old) But it was scaring me... I tried calling a doctor but Brian destroyed all our home phones for some reason. He locked everything, didn't eat... It was worrying me… Then one day, he disappeared… I looked for days on end but he was simply… Gone… I looked everywhere… Everywhere except for the woods… He had to be in there right? He had to be somewhere!

I rummaged in my drawer for something, anything that I could use to find Brian. I suddenly pulled out an object, it was a cylindrical, metal object with a glassy base and a black rubber button at the top. A flashlight. Quickly pulling on a jacket, I ran outside, switching on the flashlight. I ran into the forest.

"Brian!" I called. _Please answer me please! _I pleaded desperately to whatever being could hear me "Brian please! Answer me!" I called again, silently praying to whatever was even there that I would find Brian, and that he'd be okay.

The trees stood over me like dark shadows, looming over my small form like giant gods, er planty ones. I pulled my jacket closer around me, the cold breeze sending shivers up my spine.

"BRIAN!" I called loudly, my throat was already starting to ache from how much stress I put into each urgent call. I doubled over in a coughing fit, cursing myself for leaving my pills at home. My lungs ached, throbbing painfully in my chest "BRI….AN" I choked out in a last attempt to call my friend. I fell to my knees, coughing violently into my hand. Dammit... I couldn't move, my whole body trembled violently. My vision became blurry and I collapsed. My sight faded away into an abyss that I was assured was my death… Or at least a coma.


	3. Chapter 3: Playing Nurse

**HEY HEY! Hope you are enjoying this! This one is funny and I madez a markiplier reference heh heh. Anyways! ENJOY THE HOODIE X MASKYNESS!**

**Chapter 3: Playing Nurse**

**(Brian's Pov)**

I set up the last camera, hopping down neatly from the tree branch, the leaves barely registering on my black gloved hands. Standing up straight, I looked up at my master.

"_Good job Hoodie._" He praised, though I don't know how he could really talk, he doesn't exactly have a mouth… Or eyes…. Or a face... I remained silent, simply nodding my head. It had been a couple days since my master made me his servant, or proxy as he called me, and gave me my new name. Hoodie. I wasn't Brian anymore… I couldn't really focus on anything because I was always thinking of Tim… I missed him.. I wanted to see him again... "_Hoodie! Are you listening to me?_" Master's voice cut through my thoughts like a knife.

"Y-Yes Master... f-forgive m-me. I s-spaced out f-for a moment..." I said quietly. I've been stammering a lot lately... I'm not entirely sure why either. I could hear him sigh exasperatedly.

"_I said. Hang up these papers on the hiding spots with circles and an X in the center. You may do whatever you please until I call you again after that,_" He said.

"Y-yes m-master." I nodded, taking the pages from his slender hand and walking off to find the mark he had said for me to find.

I carefully searched the forest for the marks and placed papers on each mark, keeping the paper stuck to whatever objects they were. Once that was done, I started quickly making my way through the forest. Maybe... Maybe I could find Tim. I could tell him I was okay. That I was alive. I walked, the trees dark tall towers. I could barely see past the coverage of the roof of leaves above me.

"BRI...AN!" I faint call flowed into my ears. Tim... I began running, avoiding trees as I ran to the voice of my best friend. Then there I saw him… On the forest floor, a flashlight rolled out of his hand.

"Tim…." I breathed, I could feel my breath, hot and humid against my face like steam as it rolled onto my face after bouncing off the mask that covered my face. I took my mask off and shoved it into the pocket of my hoodie . Tears slid down my cheeks like hot rivers, clearing a path through the dust on my heated cheeks. Was he dead? Was my best friend dead because of me? I picked him up gently and began dragging him towards home. He was too heavy for me to carry, mostly because I had noodles for arms. "God damn… Noodle arms…" I huffed, breathing heavily as I tried to drag him to some sort of shelter. I took several breaks but I finally managed to get him back to our apartment somehow. Thankfully, he had the key on him so I could get inside and lay him on the coach. I buckled over putting my hands on my knees and panting heavily, exhaustion wore on my limbs and my lungs burned as if I ran a marathon. (Though honestly I don't think I could even make it past a mile) I wiped my brow with my forearm, removing beads of sweat that slipped down my temple. Tim groaned softly, his eyes opening slightly.

I felt a smile pull itself across my lips. Tim, he was alive! Oh thank god! "Tim!" I cried happily, hugging his fevered body tightly.

"Brian...?" He asked softly.

"Ya… It's okay, I'm alive, I'm not hurt," I whispered, stroking his hair, his forehead was burning hot… It dawned upon me… He just had one of his attacks… He had a fever, this one must have hit him hard. I began to feel guilty for not being there to help him. "Tim... I'm so sor-" Then pain stabbed my head. I hissed in pain, putting my gloved hand on my head.

"Wh… What's wrong Brian?" Tim asked his voice breathy, pain in it.

"I... I have to go..." I said softly, thankful he hadn't fully opened his eyes yet. I pulled my mask and hood back on. Master was calling...

"B-but I ju-just got you ba-ck…" He whispered in pain and protest.

"I'm sorry... I so sorry... But I have no choice." I gave him a quick hug, going over to the window and opening it, climbing outside and jumping to the ground, landing silently. "I'll come back later!" I called up to him before I ran off into the sunrise, leaving to please my master, troubling _what if's _plagued my mind. _What if Tim gets another attack? What if he dies while I'm gone? What if master doesn't let me return to him? _I sped up slightly, trying to push those thoughts out. Master could read minds... if he found out... it wouldn't be good. He's already probably upset. I'm late.

I ran, and ran. and ran, until I reached Master, panting but refraining from doubling over. He stood in the shadow of a tree, his arms crossed.

"_You're late Hoodie._" He said sternly.

"I-I'm s-sorry master I-I r-ran a long w-way," I stuttered, avoiding eye contact and staring at my shoes, trying my best to keep my thoughts away from Tim. He looked at me for a moment and I could feel him trying to read my mind, to see why exactly I was late. But I wouldn't let him. I blocked Tim from my thoughts. I wouldn't let him see Tim… I wouldn't let him hurt Tim. He sighed softly.

"_Alright, next assignment,_" He said. "_I want you to stalk this man_" He ordered shoving a file in my hand. I opened the file, looking it over. "_I've been trying to make him my proxy for a while. But he's a great deal more stubborn than you, so I need to make him give in._" I nodded and read the name at the top… Tim… My Tim! He could be my partner! We could be proxies together!

"I c-can con-convince him M-Master!" I said hurriedly.

"_I'm giving you two weeks. I expect you to do your part to assist me._" Master said, looking down at me.

"Th-that's all the ti-me I need!" I said before hurrying off to Tim. I pulled off my mask as I ran, stuffing it back into my pocket. I could go back to Tim! We could be proxies together and we'd never have to be apart!

I grinned at the thought at I skipped up the steps of the apartment and ran into our room. "Tim! I'm back!" I said happily as I ran over to him and kneeled at his side feeling the carpeted floors like a cushion beneath my knees. "I'm back and I'm not leaving again!" I grinned, gripping his hand with my gloved ones. I saw him smile his eyes closed.

"Good…" He whispered. "Hey Brian... could you... give me some pills?" He asked a bit weakly. I nodded and fetched his pills from the counter and got a bottled water to drink it with, then I headed back over to him and unscrewed the cap of the water bottle. I helped him sit up, putting the pills in his hand. He put them in his mouth, swallowing them with some water. "Thanks." He smiled. "I feel better now."

"No problem," I whispered, I began petting his shaggy brown hair before I could stop myself, though I couldn't feel the soft tufts due to my gloves, but I could still sort of feel their presence beneath the cloth of my black gloves. I leaned my head on his shoulder, hugging his waist tightly.

"Thank you… Brian…" He whispered.

"Your welcome..." I murmured.

"I mean... thank you... for coming back... I missed you Brian..." He breathed.

"I missed you too... I'm sorry for leaving..." I didn't mention master just yet. It wasn't the right time... He smiled and took my hand in his. I could feel my heart rocket to the sky. "I won't leave your side again Tim..." I said softly.

"You better not." I felt myself smile. This new happy feeling inside of me... It blossomed like a flower and made me cherish it's wonderful presence. What was this feeling? Was this perhaps a crush? On another guy? But… I wasn't allowed… I knew I wasn't allowed… I slipped off my gloves putting them in the pockets of my pants, then I put a palm to the smooth skin of Tim's forehead, it was hot… Blistering hot… I stood up and walked over to the small closet in our apartment, and I took out a facecloth.

I made my way over to the kitchen sink and wet the cloth in cold water. Then I walked back over to Tim with the dripping wet cloth in my hands, I could feel the cold water tickle my skin gently as the sound of pitterpatering water droplets sounded in my ears when drops hit the carpeted floors.

I walked over to his exhausted form as his arms and legs drooped over the edges (well it WAS a small couch and he was pretty tall, at least 5' 9 ) When I reached him, I gently used my fingertips to brush his chocolate colored hair behind his ears revealing his beautiful face, those dark, thick eyelashes that curved upwards, beautifully and perfectly pointed to the ceiling, his lips were so full and vulnerable… So… Kissable…. Fuck….. No. No. No. No. No. No. NO. _STAP IT MIND!_ I shook my head, attempting to clear my thoughts.

I gently lay the cloth over his forehead in hoping that I could lower his temperature. I then looked at his peaceful sleeping face, his lips moved a bit like they were forming words.

"sh…..Shut….. Shut up Nurse….." He mumbled in his sleep. _The fuck?_ What did this boy dream of? I felt myself chuckle slightly.

"Strange boy…" I murmured, a smile playing on my lips. I knew I'd have to take care of him until he was back on his feet again. I guess I'd be playing nurse for a few days.


	4. Chapter 4: No Success

**HEY HEY HEY! How ya'll liking it so far? Anywho! New chaptuh! YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! ENJOY BAE'S!**

Chapter 4: No Success

**(Brian's POV)**

It had been a few days since I came back to Tim. I still had my mission in mind. I had to convince Tim to become a proxy... but how... He wouldn't want to… he was always stubborn about stuff like this… God how would I do this? I only had two weeks. And it had already been almost a week. This... was harder than I thought. I could sense master watching me, seeing my progress in my mission. All he was seeing was me nursing my Best friend, possibly my crush… God what was wrong with my life!? Or right, I turned it over to Slender man... I had to do this quickly. I only had a short time left. I only had one and a half weeks later. God I hope I can get Tim to join by then or I'm in for one hell of a work week.

"Hey Tim... have you ever thought about looking for a job?" I asked slowly one day at breakfast. He looked up from his bowl of cereal, swallowing his cheerios.

"No. Not really." He said after he licked his lips free of honeyd milk from his cereal.

"Cause... I found this really good job that both of us can do. I'm already a worker, you wanna come too?" I asked.

"Well what is it?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's... uh... like... working with camera's and stuff.. You're really good at editing footage and camera stuff so..." I said slowly.

"What company is it?" He asked.

"I don't remember the name." I said at once. "It's like in a different language and you know how bad my memory is."

"Uhuh…" Tim said slowly, arching his eyebrow, giving me a look that said he didn't believe me.

"What? My memory _is _terrible. You know that." I pouted slightly.

"Not that terrible that you can't remember the place you work at," he pointed out.

"It's in a different language." I said indignantly.

"So you still would remember it," Tim huffed, rolling his brown eyes, and crossing his arms over his chest. I sighed with a slight roll of my eyes, dropping the subject. This obviously wasn't going anywhere... I realized how hard this was going to be. I finished breakfast and stood, putting my plate in the sink. How the hell was I gonna do this... I was getting a bit distressed...What if I didn't get the job done? What would master do to me?

Though I don't know how, Tim always seemed to know when I was sad or distressed and always had a way to make me smile.

"Oh Briaaaan, fetch my plate like a good nurse would ya?" He asked with a smirk, leaning back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head and placing his feet on the table. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright. Alright." I said, bringing his plate over to him. "Anything else?" He thought for a moment, tapping his bottom lip with his index finger.

"Nah," he smirked.

"Wonderful." I smiled slightly, plopping down beside him. He stretched and pat me on the head with a smile, I could feel his fingertips playing with strands of my shaggy raven hair. I smiled slightly, enjoying the feeling. It was relaxing.

**(TimeSkip 2 weeks)**

**(Tim's POV)**

Brian had been trying to convince me to take a job at his workplace that he '_Can't remember the name of_' though I wondered why he hadn't gone to work at all in these two weeks. When I tried to ask him this, he avoided the subject or said '_I got some time off._' Being his best friend since we were little, I could always tell when he was lying to me or hiding something. And he was definitely hiding something. He kept looking out the window as if he was sure someone was out there. Sometimes I heard him muttering under his breath. Stuff like, '_I'm working on it._' or '_Just a little more time._' I never asked him about this, seeing as I knew he wouldn't answer my questions. But as time went on, he began acting more and more nervous for some reason. Then one day… He disappeared again… I had even searched for him in Rosswoods again, but I never found him… Just some paper, but I didn't do anything about those… I didn't care about them… I wanted my Brian back! Why did he disappear again?! I'd just got him back! I looked for him for days on end, even going out in the cold rainy weather to search for him. I thought about him all the time. Where was he? Is he hurt? Did someone take him away? Is he starving? Is he in a hospital? Has he been kidnapped, and is waiting for me to rescue him? Was this the reason why he had been so nervous for the past few days? Had he known this was going to happen? Where was he... where was my best friend…

I felt tears slip down my cheeks. Agony gripped my heart… It wasn't physical pain… It was emotional pain… The grief of my loss of him was a hand, clenching my heart tightly, refusing to release it until I found Brian… _My _Brian. What was this feeling? Why did I yearn to find him so much... Why did my heart cry out in agony every time I thought of him? What was this? It couldn't be... it couldn't be... love... could it? Am I possibly _gay_? No… I thought I was straight… . But what I was feeling wasn't a worry you'd feel for a friend... and besides, it was Brian. It wouldn't be that bad to be gay if it was him… I'd go gay for him… I know I would… I mean he's pretty attractive... Yeah... I was sure of it. I was in love with Brian. I loved him… I wanted him… I wanted to find him so badly…

And when I do find him… _If _I find him… I will take cup his face with my hands and kiss him on his full, perfect lips and I will tell him that I love him. Cause I can.

Days turned to weeks, and I still couldn't find him. I was beginning to lose hope. The feeling of being watched was growing and the nightmares increased, not helping my current emotional state. I-I needed Brian back… I wanted him back… I wanted his comfort, I wanted him to hug me and pet my hair, tell me everything would be alright. I began drinking to drown the pain. It was unbearable without Brian with me. Everything was awful. I couldn't… I wanted to end it...


	5. Chapter 5: Shattered Glass

**HEY HEY! WAZZZAP? Anywho! New chaptuh! WHEEEEEEEW! X3 Dis one, dis one goes deep! ENJOY BAE's!**

Chapter 5: Shattered Glass

**(Tim's POV)**

After a few weeks, I began seeing them. The two people watching me. The faceless man and the hooded boy with the black mask. Were these… Who Brian was talking about? He had never talked about the boy with the black mask before… Only the faceless man… But… I… I didn't like it… I wanted Brian… I wished I could have him but… I knew there was no chance that I'd ever have him back... It was the masked boy that I saw mostly. He'd be sitting in a tree or leaning against a wall. But he'd always be watching me... It felt odd… Not with dangerous intent like the faceless man… But more… I don't know… Different... But I felt like they wanted something from me... I didn't know what, but I didn't want to give it to them.

I awoke to a slight breeze in my room, brushing my skin causing goosebumps to run up my arm, and a shiver to run down my spine. I opened my eyes slightly, closing them again when I saw who was in my room. The masked boy was sitting on my dresser, swinging his legs slightly and watching me. I jumped awake, sitting up immediately, my heart pounded in my chest. We looked at each other for a moment. He tilted his head slightly and waved. Who the hell was this and why was he in my room. I raised my hand ever so slightly and waved back. I was quite confused. The boy continued to look at me. Then he pulled out a piece of paper and a sharpie and began writing. I looked over at him curiously. A familiar aura was around him. I felt like I should know him... The boy showed me the paper. '_Master wants you to join him' _was written in messy handwriting on in.

Anger and defiance flared in me "hell no!" I snarled. The boy's shoulders slumped slightly. He began writing again. '_You'll die if you don't... the sickness will get to you and you will die._' "Why should I care!? The one person who I cared about most in the world is gone! I don't need to live!" I snarled, feeling tears fall down my cheeks as I thought of Brian. The boy stared at him for a long time. '_Brian is not dead... he is alive and you will see him again.' _He wrote. "You're lying!" I snarled getting out of bed, tears in my eyes. '_I'm not. You will see him again.' _"Who the hell are you?" I snapped. The boy crumpled up the paper, throwing it away.

"I am Hoodie." He said in a slightly robotic sounding voice. But the voice was familiar. I stood up and walked over to him, feeling the carpet beneath my feet. He looked down at me from his perch on my dresser, his head tilted curiously. I reached to take his mask from his face, it had two red dots for eyes and a red frown. Right before my hand touched his mask, his black gloved hand caught my wrist in an iron grip. "Don't." He said softly. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him down from the perch and went for it with my other hand. His other hand grabbed my wrist. "You can't. Not until you join master." I twisted my wrists so that I had his wrists. Hoodie pulled out of my grip, moving away from me. But I pursued him. I wanted, no _needed_ to know who this man was. Without warning, he turned and began running out of the room. I ran after him he was fast… But I could still catch up to him. I caught up to him in the living room, catching him. But he escaped from my grasp again, heading for the window. I ran after him, I went to grab him, but before I could, I felt my stomach lurch as I tripped on my own foot and I fell, my hands pressing against his back, I felt him slip out of my grasp and I saw him crash through the glass of the window. I got up quickly and looked through, seeing him hit the ground. Shattered glass was spread around him, the shards cutting into his unmoving body.

I needed to see who this was... I quickly pulled on my jacket and sneakers, running out of my apartment and heading outside. I walked up to Hoodie's body, kneeling down beside him. He wasn't moving… Was he dead? I grasped his mask and removed it. Perfect full lips were ever so slightly open, a small nose pointed upwards ever so slightly, his face was pale and had the look of porcelain. Black hair fell in front of his face. My eyes widened, my hands dropping the mask. Brian...?

"No… NO! Brian!" I cried, tears running down my cheeks, my heart cracked in half and disintegrated and I lifted his limp body into my arms and hugged him close. His body was limp in my arms. What have I done?! "I'm so sorry Brian…" I croaked, hugging him to my chest. Emotions swam in my mind. Grief, confusion, regret. _Why…. WHY!_ I cried mentally… I wished I hadn't went for his mask. This was all my fault... all my fault... I looked up slightly, seeing the faceless man in the distance. Why had Brian been with him... was this the 'master' he had been referring to? I held him closer. I couldn't keep staring at the faceless man... the more I did, the more my head hurt. The more blurry my vision became. "I'll join you… Just save Brian…" I whispered to him. Then... everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth

**I know ya'll have been waiting for the romance. AND IT'S FINALLY HERE! YAAAAAAAY Cuteness X3**

Chapter 6: The Truth

**(Tim's POV)**

When I awoke… I was in a bed… Not my own… In fact, I had no idea of where I was, all I know is this place was abandoned, the wall paper was torn and drooping from the walls and the flooring was stained with mysterious liquids, probably some kind of sewage or alcohol. I looked around

in bleary confusion. Where the bloody hell am I?

"H-hello?" I called, sitting up on the mattress.

"_I see you're finally awake._" A voice that seemed to echo in my mind said. I turned my head to the door, gasping softly when I saw the faceless man. I back up against the wall.

"Who are you!?" I asked frantically.

"_I am known as Slender Man._" The man replied.

"Where am I? What do you want with me?" I asked, pressing myself against the wall.

"_You are my proxy, you agreed to become my proxy if I saved Hoodie. And you are in my woods in a cabin I keep for new proxies so the rest of the pastas won't kill you while you're asleep_" he explained. I blinked at him in surprise.

"Uh... okay..." I said slowly.

"_Now, I will be leaving you here for a few days with Hoodie so he can explain what it is to be proxy. I would tell you myself, but there seems to be a…. situation… That I need to handle_." he said.

"o-okay." I nodded, trying to slow my heart rate. Suddenly, a familiar head peaked in.

"I-Is h-he awake m-master?" _BRIAN! HE'S ALIVE!_ Joy flooded through me.

"_Yes Hoodie. Now I must leave. Take care of him_." The tall faceless man told my Brian.

"Y-yes master." Hoodie nodded, walking fully into the room.

"_I'll be back in a few days._" Slender Man said before leaving. Hoodie watched him leave then, once the faceless man was gone, he ran to me and glomped me tightly. I hugged him tightly feeling my tears of joy fall down my cheeks.

"Oh Brian!" I cried happily. He tightened his grip on me.

"Do me a favor Tim..." He said softly. "Next time I run, _don't _try to catch me. My neck still hurts from that fall." He looked up, pulling his mask off so I could see him pouting slightly. I smiled and nodded, I looked deep into those beautiful eyes. "Oh! I have something for you." He said suddenly, pulling something out of his pocket. "Here." I took it from him, seeing that it was a white mask with black eyes and lips. I set it down, and I cupped his face with my hands before I pressed my lips against his closing my eyes tightly. His emerald eyes widened slightly, then closed as he kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my heart floated and pounded at the same time, a feeling I couldn't understand drove me to pull him closer, I had missed him so much... We pulled back after a while, still hugging each other close.

"Brian… I… I love you Brian…" I breathed.

"I... I love you too Tim..." He said softly, looking up at me with a blush on his pale cheeks. I smiled and kissed him again on his perfect lips, my heart fluttering with joy. I felt his plump lips caress my own, his soft skin was warm… I loved him so much... We stayed like this for a few more minutes, before he pulled back from me. "We have to keep this a secret... no one can know about this Tim." He said softly.

"What? Why?" I asked in confusion.

"Master doesn't let his proxies have relationships. We can't let him know or we'll be in really big trouble." Brian said, his fingers gripping my hand tightly. I nodded, I could see how much this meant to him by looking in those perfect green eyes. I nodded slightly.

"Okay... we'll keep it a secret." I assured him. He let out a sigh of relief, I felt him loosen his grip on my hand a bit in relief. He stood, helping me to my feet.

"We should get to work now. You have a lot to learn and only a few days to learn it." Brian said, pulling his mask and hood back on. I nodded and held his hand, honestly all I wanted to do was hug and snuggle him and kiss him, tell him how much he meant to me, but this is much better than him being dead. He took the mask I put to the side and offered it to me. "You have to put it on. You're lucky... my vision is all red and you get clear view." I could clearly tell by his tone that he was pouting again.

"I wish I could see your pouty face, you have no idea how cute you are when you pout," I purred, my happy spunky move returning to me. His head lowered slightly.

"I'm not cute..." He murmured timidly. I chuckled softly, he was especially cute when in denial

"Oh yes you are Brian, you're as cute as a chocolate lab puppy with a tophat," I mused, cupping his cheeks with my palms, despite his mask, I could still feel his warmth through the black cloth. I felt his cheeks heat up. He was blushing. I chuckled softly. I kissed where his lips were gently I saw a strand of black hair that poked out from beneath his mask, gently I brushed it beneath his hoodie with my fingertips. I then pulled my own mask over my face. "Well then. Let's get started."

Over the next few days, Brian drilled me on what I had to do to be a proxy. He made me memorize something called the proxy pledge and taught me everything I had to know. And boy did I _hate_ it… But… I did it for Brian... He also began telling me about the residents at Slender Man's mansion.

"I haven't really been there yet, but master told me about everyone I had to watch out for." He told me. And man... these people sounded nuts. Apparently, the ones we especially had to watch out for were Jeff the Killer, Eyeless Jack, and Laughing Jack. "Oh yeah, and don't play Majora's mask… Ben drowned comes out of that one… And he's psychopathic too as far as I know." He added.

"Right then... we're gonna live with psychopaths... fun." I said sarcastically.

"Ya…" He sighed.

"Anyway... when's Slender supposed to get here?" I asked boredly, leaning my head back. Brian shrugged.

"He said he was coming back today..." He said softly. "He should be coming here soon," Brian sighed.

I only nodded, I knew I couldn't hug or snuggle him because if I did, and Slenderman came… We were SO DEAD. So I couldn't make any physical contact to him besides friendly friend contact. Suddenly, Brian perked up.

"He's here." He said, hopping down from our perch on a tree branch. I jumped down too, though I didn't see him anywhere... I trusted Brian's opinion and followed him. Soon enough, the faceless man came into view, standing in the middle of two trees, waiting. "Hello Master," Brian greeted the Slender man. I nodded, not really willing to call him 'master' just yet.

"_Did you tell my new proxy, what it is to be a proxy?_" Slender asked. Hoodie nodded.

"Yes Master. I did." He said.

"_Good_," Slender said. "_His new name shall be Masky._" Masky? Well... suppose that's fitting since I'm wearing a mask. "_Now then. We have to go back home._" He said, before turning and walking away. Hoodie and I followed him quickly. We looked at each other, we hadn't been to this home yet, well at least I was pretty sure Hoodie hadn't been there before. After a while, we reached a very large mansion.

"Woah." I whispered. It looked old as crap and like something from an old horror novel. Slender Man opened the door, entering the mansion with us close at hand. It was quite impressing on the inside. But… I was also a bit scared… I saw people… No… Creatures with cut faces, bloodied clothing eyes, jagged teeth and disturbing features. I felt Brian tremble slightly beside me. It was clear he was trying to keep down his fear.

"Who the hell are these two?" A pale faced teenager with a carved smile asked, pointing a knife in our direction.

"_My new proxies. Hoodie, and Masky_," He said gesturing to them.

"I bet they have wonderful kidneys." A man in a blue mask said, cleaning a scalpel as he talked. I glared at the man.

"_No._" Slender said sternly.

"Dammit..." the man in the blue mask muttered. Hoodie sighed in relief. I would have told him that I'd protect him if Slendy wasn't there.

"So. We have to put up with _them _now?" A man with a strange pointed nose and strange black and white clothing. The tall man sighed exasperatedly.

"_Yes_…" He said. The monochrome man shrugged.

"As long as they don't bother me I'm cool with it." He shrugged.

"_Jeff, their room is down at the end of the east hall, show them to their room_" He said.

"Why do I have to do it?" Jeff asked.

"_Because you're already here and you've known this place the longest, besides myself of course_," Slender said. Jeff groaned.

"Fine..." He muttered, standing while twirling his knife in his fingers. "C'mon. Follow me." He grumbled. We nodded and followed him. He led us through the many hallways until he reached a door with a mark that looked like a giant red circle with an X through it.

"That's Slender's symbol," Hoodie explained to me.

"This is your room." Jeff said, walking away. Though he stopped suddenly and looked back at us. "Here's a warning little proxies. Don't get on anyone's bad side. Don't leave your room at night. And don't do anything stupid. There are a lot of ways you can die here." And with that, he walked away.

Brian and I locked gazes. We knew… This was going to be hard…


	7. Chapter 7: If Only We Had Less Work

**Hey! Sorry it took me a while to update, haven't really been online lately XP**

**Chapter 1: Watched**

**(Brian's Pov)**

A soft, pleasant, warm, breeze brushed against my cheek like a mothers fingertips softly stroking her child's skin, I could hear the song of birds floating about the surrounding trees around me and the gentle crunch of protest from the brown leaves beneath my feet as I walked through a forest the trees like towers to me. Bags of groceries hung from my arms like weights, as I walked towards home or at least what me and my best friend Tim called home. I stopped suddenly. A very strange feeling creeping up on me. It wasn't just any feeling… It wasn't the _oh I think I forgot something_ or the _I think I'm lost_ feeling… It was more than that… It was a lingering presence of something watching me, the feeling of eyes staring at the back of my head, eyes devouring my soul as it floats in my body.

I look around, only the blank space between the towers of trees and brush stood around me, just taunting my suspicious, just trying to tell me I was paranoid. Nobody was being concealed in the shadows. Nobody was there. Nobody would attack him at any moment.

I shook my head to clear it, walking on through the forest, trying to shake off the overwhelming feeling. I needed to find Tim… He always knew the right things to say… I sped up slightly, soon reaching the small apartment building where Tim and I lived. I climbed the stairs quickly, knocking on our door. Hopefully Tim wasn't asleep or something

"Tim!" I called hoping he'd answer, for I, like an idiot, forgot the key! The door squeaked in protest as it opened, allowing me inside our room.

"Hey Brian," Tim's gruff voice spoke.

"Hey Tim. Before you ask, yes, I got everything on the list." I said, putting the groceries on a counter. He nodded, closing the door behind me with a click. He looked over at me.

"Cheesecake?" He asked as he rummaged through the bags.

I smiled. "I said everything didn't I?" I heard him chuckle softly, pulling out a box of cheesecake.

"Yes you did," he said licking his lips, his long brown hair falling in front of his face, his chocolate brown eyes staring hungrily at our favorite dessert.

I took it from. "Later Tim. After lunch." I chuckled.

"Oh come on!" He frowned, putting hands on his hips, and furrowing his eyebrows.

"Timothy it'll ruin your appetite and I have something planned for dinner." I scolded, poking his forehead. A smirk formed it's way on his lips.

"Yes _mother_" he teased.

"Hey!" I pouted. I heard him snicker.

"You sound like my mother," he mused, a playful glint in his chocolate eyes.

"Cause I worry about you." I pouted. He chuckled, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. He popped the end in his mouth and inhaled it. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? Want one?" He asked offering me a cigarette.

"Sorry, but I'm allergic to lung cancer." I said with a disapproving frown. Tim rolled his eyes, giving his cigar another puff. "Speaking of which, I wish you'd stop smoking, you're not helping your lung problems by smoking," I pointed out.

"I don't have lung problems. The coughing is a childhood thing." He muttered.

"It still doesn't help it," I argued.

"I'm fine." Tim assured me. "By the way, where are my pills? I had to take some an hour ago but I could find them."

"Oh! Ya, you were out so I bought more from CVS," I said going through the bag until I found his prescription medicine.

"Thanks!" Tim grinned, taking two pills and swallowing them. I felt myself smile, a wave of happiness flooding over me.

"No problem," I said.

"So. You said you had something planned for dinner." Tim chuckled. I nodded, anticipation bubbling up inside of me. "Are you cooking? Because if you are, I'll go get the fire extinguisher," he teased.

"Oh come on." I said indignantly. "I've been practicing."

"Alright, have at it," he chuckled sitting on the couch and sucking in some smoke from his cigarette. I took out a bunch of ingredients and began cooking while Tim watched tv. I heard the sound of the news on, I knew it was the news because I heard some reported guy talking about more disappearances _again_. Though I decided to listen in for once, I never really did.

"All around the area, children have been mysteriously disappearing. Usually, the children have entered Rosswood Nature Park and don't come out. Days before they disappear they have said that they have the overwhelming feeling of paranoia." I shivered slightly at this information. Tim and I lived near Rosswood. Though the thought dawned upon me, why would those kids be going into the Nature park anyways? Especially if they're paranoid. Seems illogical to me, honestly even though I feel like I'm being stalked, I just wanna stay safe at home with Tim… What drove the kids to go into the forest? With another puff on his cigarette, Tim switched the channel. I shook my head slightly and continued cooking. I needed to tell Tim about this… Surely he wouldn't think _I _was crazy right? I'd tell him later, while we were eating. For now, I just had to focus on cooking.

**(Time Skip: Supper)**

I finished laying everything on the table. It didn't look half bad if I say so myself. "Tim! Dinner!"

He looked towards me and turned off the television and sat at the table and began piling his plate with food. I sat down myself and began filling my own plate with food. Looking over at Tim as he ate my cooking hungrily "You're getting good at this Brian," he commented, a mouth full of mashed potatoes.

I grinned proudly. "See? And you doubted me." I purred. He chuckled at me.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop doubting you," he mused.

"You better." I chuckled, pointing my fork at him. We were quiet for a minute or two before that feeling… Washed over me again… As if I was being watched… I needed to tell Tim… "Hey Tim... Um... I need to tell you something." I started slowly. He looked up at me from his food still chewing.

"Yus?" He asked mouth full of food.

"So... Um... Recently... I've been having this really weird feeling of being watched." He chewed and swallowed.

"You mean like those kids that have disappeared on the news?" He asked, I didn't know if this was just a trick my brain was playing on me but I swore I heard a hint of fear in his voice.

"Yeah... I think..." I said softly. He stayed silent for a bit, getting that look on his face that told me he was pondering, he bit his bottom lip, his eyebrows furrowed, and his eyes squinted ever so slightly.

"Are you sure that you're not just paranoid over the disappearances?" He asked.

"I didn't know about them until today." I pouted

"Well, how long has this been happening," He asked worriedly, I could actually see the worry in those brown eyes.

"For a while. I'm not sure how long ago it started..." I sighed. He stayed silent for a few minutes, that look reappearing on his face.

"Stay away from those woods… Alright?" He said.

I nodded. "I'll be going shopping from now on Kay?" Tim said. He probably mentioned this cause the only way to get to the supermarket is going through the forest. I nodded thankfully. Good I didn't want to go through that forest any more… The rest of dinner was silent.

**Chapter 2: Distance**

**(Brian's Pov)**

He's…. He's everywhere…. He…. He's always watching me…. He waits for me to snap… He thinks…. He thinks that I'll let his guard down…. Ya… He thinks he can get me then! He won't get me! He won't get me! The faceless man... He follows me everywhere... Even in my dreams... I can't let him get me...! I won't let him!

"B-Brian?" A voice interrupts my thought. HE'S ONE OF THEM! HE'S TRYING TO SELL ME OFF O THE FACELESS MAN! I look at the source of the voice, my eyes a bit wider than usual. "Brian are you alright?" Tim asked worriedly. Tim… Tim couldn't be with the faceless man…. Right? But… What if he was? What if Tim was just a lure?

"S-Stay away!" I cried, fear clenched my heart.

"Brian... It's just me. I'm not gonna hurt you. We've been friends since forever..." Tim tried to assure me.

"N-no! Y-you're with him!" I couldn't think sensibly at this point. The Delusions running through my head told me I could trust nobody but myself.

"Him? Who is him?" Tim asked

"T-the faceless m-man," I breathed

"Brian... I have absolutely no idea who the hell you're talking about..." Tim said softly.

**(Tim's Pov)**

What was wrong with Brian!? What was he talking about? And I thought it couldn't get any worse, he began rambling about something at I assumed was the faceless man.

"Don't look... or it takes you… Follows… No No No No No No No No No No No No… Always watches…" He began screaming "NO EYES! CAN'T RUN! LEAVE ME ALONE! HELP ME!" He cried.

Every night I heard him waking up from nightmares, screaming. His blood pressure would rise at completely random times and he began having coughing fits that sounded like mine

I wanted to help him… I wanted to help him so badly… But…. What was I to do? My best friend was suffering? I wanted to refrain from putting him in an asylum… I would never put him in a place like that… Sharing my pills with him seemed to help a bit for some reason. He at least calmed down a bit. But I was running low… I was too scared to leave him alone… What if he ran to the forest if I left him alone? It was bad enough that he always demanded paper, and always drew those words very sharply and drew trees and a faceless man (though I wouldn't exactly say it was detailed, in fact it was as detailed as a drawing made by a 3 year old) But it was scaring me... I tried calling a doctor but Brian destroyed all our home phones for some reason. He locked everything, didn't eat... It was worrying me… Then one day, he disappeared… I looked for days on end but he was simply… Gone… I looked everywhere… Everywhere except for the woods… He had to be in there right? He had to be somewhere!

I rummaged in my drawer for something, anything that I could use to find Brian. I suddenly pulled out an object, it was a cylindrical, metal object with a glassy base and a black rubber button at the top. A flashlight. Quickly pulling on a jacket, I ran outside, switching on the flashlight. I ran into the forest.

"Brian!" I called. _Please answer me please! _I pleaded desperately to whatever being could hear me "Brian please! Answer me!" I called again, silently praying to whatever was even there that I would find Brian, and that he'd be okay.

The trees stood over me like dark shadows, looming over my small form like giant gods, er planty ones. I pulled my jacket closer around me, the cold breeze sending shivers up my spine.

"BRIAN!" I called loudly, my throat was already starting to ache from how much stress I put into each urgent call. I doubled over in a coughing fit, cursing myself for leaving my pills at home. My lungs ached, throbbing painfully in my chest "BRI….AN" I choked out in a last attempt to call my friend. I fell to my knees, coughing violently into my hand. Dammit... I couldn't move, my whole body trembled violently. My vision became blurry and I collapsed. My sight faded away into an abyss that I was assured was my death… Or at least a coma.

**Chapter 3: Playing Nurse**

**(Brian's Pov)**

I set up the last camera, hopping down neatly from the tree branch, the leaves barely registering on my black gloved hands. Standing up straight, I looked up at my master.

"_Good job Hoodie._" He praised, though I don't know how he could really talk, he doesn't exactly have a mouth… Or eyes…. Or a face... I remained silent, simply nodding my head. It had been a couple days since my master made me his servant, or proxy as he called me, and gave me my new name. Hoodie. I wasn't Brian anymore… I couldn't really focus on anything because I was always thinking of Tim… I missed him.. I wanted to see him again... "_Hoodie! Are you listening to me?_" Master's voice cut through my thoughts like a knife.

"Y-Yes Master... f-forgive m-me. I s-spaced out f-for a moment..." I said quietly. I've been stammering a lot lately... I'm not entirely sure why either. I could hear him sigh exasperatedly.

"_I said. Hang up these papers on the hiding spots with circles and an X in the center. You may do whatever you please until I call you again after that,_" He said.

"Y-yes m-master." I nodded, taking the pages from his slender hand and walking off to find the mark he had said for me to find.

I carefully searched the forest for the marks and placed papers on each mark, keeping the paper stuck to whatever objects they were. Once that was done, I started quickly making my way through the forest. Maybe... Maybe I could find Tim. I could tell him I was okay. That I was alive. I walked, the trees dark tall towers. I could barely see past the coverage of the roof of leaves above me.

"BRI...AN!" I faint call flowed into my ears. Tim... I began running, avoiding trees as I ran to the voice of my best friend. Then there I saw him… On the forest floor, a flashlight rolled out of his hand.

"Tim…." I breathed, I could feel my breath, hot and humid against my face like steam as it rolled onto my face after bouncing off the mask that covered my face. I took my mask off and shoved it into the pocket of my hoodie . Tears slid down my cheeks like hot rivers, clearing a path through the dust on my heated cheeks. Was he dead? Was my best friend dead because of me? I picked him up gently and began dragging him towards home. He was too heavy for me to carry, mostly because I had noodles for arms. "God damn… Noodle arms…" I huffed, breathing heavily as I tried to drag him to some sort of shelter. I took several breaks but I finally managed to get him back to our apartment somehow. Thankfully, he had the key on him so I could get inside and lay him on the coach. I buckled over putting my hands on my knees and panting heavily, exhaustion wore on my limbs and my lungs burned as if I ran a marathon. (Though honestly I don't think I could even make it past a mile) I wiped my brow with my forearm, removing beads of sweat that slipped down my temple. Tim groaned softly, his eyes opening slightly.

I felt a smile pull itself across my lips. Tim, he was alive! Oh thank god! "Tim!" I cried happily, hugging his fevered body tightly.

"Brian...?" He asked softly.

"Ya… It's okay, I'm alive, I'm not hurt," I whispered, stroking his hair, his forehead was burning hot… It dawned upon me… He just had one of his attacks… He had a fever, this one must have hit him hard. I began to feel guilty for not being there to help him. "Tim... I'm so sor-" Then pain stabbed my head. I hissed in pain, putting my gloved hand on my head.

"Wh… What's wrong Brian?" Tim asked his voice breathy, pain in it.

"I... I have to go..." I said softly, thankful he hadn't fully opened his eyes yet. I pulled my mask and hood back on. Master was calling...

"B-but I ju-just got you ba-ck…" He whispered in pain and protest.

"I'm sorry... I so sorry... But I have no choice." I gave him a quick hug, going over to the window and opening it, climbing outside and jumping to the ground, landing silently. "I'll come back later!" I called up to him before I ran off into the sunrise, leaving to please my master, troubling _what if's _plagued my mind. _What if Tim gets another attack? What if he dies while I'm gone? What if master doesn't let me return to him? _I sped up slightly, trying to push those thoughts out. Master could read minds... if he found out... it wouldn't be good. He's already probably upset. I'm late.

I ran, and ran. and ran, until I reached Master, panting but refraining from doubling over. He stood in the shadow of a tree, his arms crossed.

"_You're late Hoodie._" He said sternly.

"I-I'm s-sorry master I-I r-ran a long w-way," I stuttered, avoiding eye contact and staring at my shoes, trying my best to keep my thoughts away from Tim. He looked at me for a moment and I could feel him trying to read my mind, to see why exactly I was late. But I wouldn't let him. I blocked Tim from my thoughts. I wouldn't let him see Tim… I wouldn't let him hurt Tim. He sighed softly.

"_Alright, next assignment,_" He said. "_I want you to stalk this man_" He ordered shoving a file in my hand. I opened the file, looking it over. "_I've been trying to make him my proxy for a while. But he's a great deal more stubborn than you, so I need to make him give in._" I nodded and read the name at the top… Tim… My Tim! He could be my partner! We could be proxies together!

"I c-can con-convince him M-Master!" I said hurriedly.

"_I'm giving you two weeks. I expect you to do your part to assist me._" Master said, looking down at me.

"Th-that's all the ti-me I need!" I said before hurrying off to Tim. I pulled off my mask as I ran, stuffing it back into my pocket. I could go back to Tim! We could be proxies together and we'd never have to be apart!

I grinned at the thought at I skipped up the steps of the apartment and ran into our room. "Tim! I'm back!" I said happily as I ran over to him and kneeled at his side feeling the carpeted floors like a cushion beneath my knees. "I'm back and I'm not leaving again!" I grinned, gripping his hand with my gloved ones. I saw him smile his eyes closed.

"Good…" He whispered. "Hey Brian... could you... give me some pills?" He asked a bit weakly. I nodded and fetched his pills from the counter and got a bottled water to drink it with, then I headed back over to him and unscrewed the cap of the water bottle. I helped him sit up, putting the pills in his hand. He put them in his mouth, swallowing them with some water. "Thanks." He smiled. "I feel better now."

"No problem," I whispered, I began petting his shaggy brown hair before I could stop myself, though I couldn't feel the soft tufts due to my gloves, but I could still sort of feel their presence beneath the cloth of my black gloves. I leaned my head on his shoulder, hugging his waist tightly.

"Thank you… Brian…" He whispered.

"Your welcome..." I murmured.

"I mean... thank you... for coming back... I missed you Brian..." He breathed.

"I missed you too... I'm sorry for leaving..." I didn't mention master just yet. It wasn't the right time... He smiled and took my hand in his. I could feel my heart rocket to the sky. "I won't leave your side again Tim..." I said softly.

"You better not." I felt myself smile. This new happy feeling inside of me... It blossomed like a flower and made me cherish it's wonderful presence. What was this feeling? Was this perhaps a crush? On another guy? But… I wasn't allowed… I knew I wasn't allowed… I slipped off my gloves putting them in the pockets of my pants, then I put a palm to the smooth skin of Tim's forehead, it was hot… Blistering hot… I stood up and walked over to the small closet in our apartment, and I took out a facecloth.

I made my way over to the kitchen sink and wet the cloth in cold water. Then I walked back over to Tim with the dripping wet cloth in my hands, I could feel the cold water tickle my skin gently as the sound of pitterpatering water droplets sounded in my ears when drops hit the carpeted floors.

I walked over to his exhausted form as his arms and legs drooped over the edges (well it WAS a small couch and he was pretty tall, at least 5'9 ) When I reached him, I gently used my fingertips to brush his chocolate colored hair behind his ears revealing his beautiful face, those dark, thick eyelashes that curved upwards, beautifully and perfectly pointed to the ceiling, his lips were so full and vulnerable… So… Kissable…. Fuck….. No. No. No. No. No. No. NO. _STAP IT MIND!_ I shook my head, attempting to clear my thoughts.

I gently lay the cloth over his forehead in hoping that I could lower his temperature. I then looked at his peaceful sleeping face, his lips moved a bit like they were forming words.

"sh…..Shut….. Shut up Nurse….." He mumbled in his sleep. _The fuck?_ What did this boy dream of? I felt myself chuckle slightly.

"Strange boy…" I murmured, a smile playing on my lips. I knew I'd have to take care of him until he was back on his feet again. I guess I'd be playing nurse for a few days.

Chapter 4: No Success

**(Brian's POV)**

It had been a few days since I came back to Tim. I still had my mission in mind. I had to convince Tim to become a proxy... but how... He wouldn't want to… he was always stubborn about stuff like this… God how would I do this? I only had two weeks. And it had already been almost a week. This... was harder than I thought. I could sense master watching me, seeing my progress in my mission. All he was seeing was me nursing my Best friend, possibly my crush… God what was wrong with my life!? Or right, I turned it over to Slender man... I had to do this quickly. I only had a short time left. I only had one and a half weeks later. God I hope I can get Tim to join by then or I'm in for one hell of a work week.

"Hey Tim... have you ever thought about looking for a job?" I asked slowly one day at breakfast. He looked up from his bowl of cereal, swallowing his cheerios.

"No. Not really." He said after he licked his lips free of honeyd milk from his cereal.

"Cause... I found this really good job that both of us can do. I'm already a worker, you wanna come too?" I asked.

"Well what is it?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's... uh... like... working with camera's and stuff.. You're really good at editing footage and camera stuff so..." I said slowly.

"What company is it?" He asked.

"I don't remember the name." I said at once. "It's like in a different language and you know how bad my memory is."

"Uhuh…" Tim said slowly, arching his eyebrow, giving me a look that said he didn't believe me.

"What? My memory _is _terrible. You know that." I pouted slightly.

"Not that terrible that you can't remember the place you work at," he pointed out.

"It's in a different language." I said indignantly.

"So you still would remember it," Tim huffed, rolling his brown eyes, and crossing his arms over his chest. I sighed with a slight roll of my eyes, dropping the subject. This obviously wasn't going anywhere... I realized how hard this was going to be. I finished breakfast and stood, putting my plate in the sink. How the hell was I gonna do this... I was getting a bit distressed...What if I didn't get the job done? What would master do to me?

Though I don't know how, Tim always seemed to know when I was sad or distressed and always had a way to make me smile.

"Oh Briaaaan, fetch my plate like a good nurse would ya?" He asked with a smirk, leaning back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head and placing his feet on the table. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright. Alright." I said, bringing his plate over to him. "Anything else?" He thought for a moment, tapping his bottom lip with his index finger.

"Nah," he smirked.

"Wonderful." I smiled slightly, plopping down beside him. He stretched and pat me on the head with a smile, I could feel his fingertips playing with strands of my shaggy raven hair. I smiled slightly, enjoying the feeling. It was relaxing.

**(TimeSkip 2 weeks)**

**(Tim's POV)**

Brian had been trying to convince me to take a job at his workplace that he '_Can't remember the name of_' though I wondered why he hadn't gone to work at all in these two weeks. When I tried to ask him this, he avoided the subject or said '_I got some time off._' Being his best friend since we were little, I could always tell when he was lying to me or hiding something. And he was definitely hiding something. He kept looking out the window as if he was sure someone was out there. Sometimes I heard him muttering under his breath. Stuff like, '_I'm working on it._' or '_Just a little more time._' I never asked him about this, seeing as I knew he wouldn't answer my questions. But as time went on, he began acting more and more nervous for some reason. Then one day… He disappeared again… I had even searched for him in Rosswoods again, but I never found him… Just some paper, but I didn't do anything about those… I didn't care about them… I wanted my Brian back! Why did he disappear again?! I'd just got him back! I looked for him for days on end, even going out in the cold rainy weather to search for him. I thought about him all the time. Where was he? Is he hurt? Did someone take him away? Is he starving? Is he in a hospital? Has he been kidnapped, and is waiting for me to rescue him? Was this the reason why he had been so nervous for the past few days? Had he known this was going to happen? Where was he... where was my best friend…

I felt tears slip down my cheeks. Agony gripped my heart… It wasn't physical pain… It was emotional pain… The grief of my loss of him was a hand, clenching my heart tightly, refusing to release it until I found Brian… _My _Brian. What was this feeling? Why did I yearn to find him so much... Why did my heart cry out in agony every time I thought of him? What was this? It couldn't be... it couldn't be... love... could it? Am I possibly _gay_? No… I thought I was straight… . But what I was feeling wasn't a worry you'd feel for a friend... and besides, it was Brian. It wouldn't be that bad to be gay if it was him… I'd go gay for him… I know I would… I mean he's pretty attractive... Yeah... I was sure of it. I was in love with Brian. I loved him… I wanted him… I wanted to find him so badly…

And when I do find him… _If _I find him… I will take cup his face with my hands and kiss him on his full, perfect lips and I will tell him that I love him. Cause I can.

Days turned to weeks, and I still couldn't find him. I was beginning to lose hope. The feeling of being watched was growing and the nightmares increased, not helping my current emotional state. I-I needed Brian back… I wanted him back… I wanted his comfort, I wanted him to hug me and pet my hair, tell me everything would be alright. I began drinking to drown the pain. It was unbearable without Brian with me. Everything was awful. I couldn't… I wanted to end it...

Chapter 5: Shattered Glass

**(Tim's POV)**

After a few weeks, I began seeing them. The two people watching me. The faceless man and the hooded boy with the black mask. Were these… Who Brian was talking about? He had never talked about the boy with the black mask before… Only the faceless man… But… I… I didn't like it… I wanted Brian… I wished I could have him but… I knew there was no chance that I'd ever have him back... It was the masked boy that I saw mostly. He'd be sitting in a tree or leaning against a wall. But he'd always be watching me... It felt odd… Not with dangerous intent like the faceless man… But more… I don't know… Different... But I felt like they wanted something from me... I didn't know what, but I didn't want to give it to them.

I awoke to a slight breeze in my room, brushing my skin causing goosebumps to run up my arm, and a shiver to run down my spine. I opened my eyes slightly, closing them again when I saw who was in my room. The masked boy was sitting on my dresser, swinging his legs slightly and watching me. I jumped awake, sitting up immediately, my heart pounded in my chest. We looked at each other for a moment. He tilted his head slightly and waved. Who the hell was this and why was he in my room. I raised my hand ever so slightly and waved back. I was quite confused. The boy continued to look at me. Then he pulled out a piece of paper and a sharpie and began writing. I looked over at him curiously. A familiar aura was around him. I felt like I should know him... The boy showed me the paper. '_Master wants you to join him' _was written in messy handwriting on in.

Anger and defiance flared in me "hell no!" I snarled. The boy's shoulders slumped slightly. He began writing again. '_You'll die if you don't... the sickness will get to you and you will die._' "Why should I care!? The one person who I cared about most in the world is gone! I don't need to live!" I snarled, feeling tears fall down my cheeks as I thought of Brian. The boy stared at him for a long time. '_Brian is not dead... he is alive and you will see him again.' _He wrote. "You're lying!" I snarled getting out of bed, tears in my eyes. '_I'm not. You will see him again.' _"Who the hell are you?" I snapped. The boy crumpled up the paper, throwing it away.

"I am Hoodie." He said in a slightly robotic sounding voice. But the voice was familiar. I stood up and walked over to him, feeling the carpet beneath my feet. He looked down at me from his perch on my dresser, his head tilted curiously. I reached to take his mask from his face, it had two red dots for eyes and a red frown. Right before my hand touched his mask, his black gloved hand caught my wrist in an iron grip. "Don't." He said softly. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him down from the perch and went for it with my other hand. His other hand grabbed my wrist. "You can't. Not until you join master." I twisted my wrists so that I had his wrists. Hoodie pulled out of my grip, moving away from me. But I pursued him. I wanted, no _needed_ to know who this man was. Without warning, he turned and began running out of the room. I ran after him he was fast… But I could still catch up to him. I caught up to him in the living room, catching him. But he escaped from my grasp again, heading for the window. I ran after him, I went to grab him, but before I could, I felt my stomach lurch as I tripped on my own foot and I fell, my hands pressing against his back, I felt him slip out of my grasp and I saw him crash through the glass of the window. I got up quickly and looked through, seeing him hit the ground. Shattered glass was spread around him, the shards cutting into his unmoving body.

I needed to see who this was... I quickly pulled on my jacket and sneakers, running out of my apartment and heading outside. I walked up to Hoodie's body, kneeling down beside him. He wasn't moving… Was he dead? I grasped his mask and removed it. Perfect full lips were ever so slightly open, a small nose pointed upwards ever so slightly, his face was pale and had the look of porcelain. Black hair fell in front of his face. My eyes widened, my hands dropping the mask. Brian...?

"No… NO! Brian!" I cried, tears running down my cheeks, my heart cracked in half and disintegrated and I lifted his limp body into my arms and hugged him close. His body was limp in my arms. What have I done?! "I'm so sorry Brian…" I croaked, hugging him to my chest. Emotions swam in my mind. Grief, confusion, regret. _Why…. WHY!_ I cried mentally… I wished I hadn't went for his mask. This was all my fault... all my fault... I looked up slightly, seeing the faceless man in the distance. Why had Brian been with him... was this the 'master' he had been referring to? I held him closer. I couldn't keep staring at the faceless man... the more I did, the more my head hurt. The more blurry my vision became. "I'll join you… Just save Brian…" I whispered to him. Then... everything went black.

Chapter 6: The Truth

**(Tim's POV)**

When I awoke… I was in a bed… Not my own… In fact, I had no idea of where I was, all I know is this place was abandoned, the wall paper was torn and drooping from the walls and the flooring was stained with mysterious liquids, probably some kind of sewage or alcohol. I looked around

in bleary confusion. Where the bloody hell am I?

"H-hello?" I called, sitting up on the mattress.

"_I see you're finally awake._" A voice that seemed to echo in my mind said. I turned my head to the door, gasping softly when I saw the faceless man. I back up against the wall.

"Who are you!?" I asked frantically.

"_I am known as Slender Man._" The man replied.

"Where am I? What do you want with me?" I asked, pressing myself against the wall.

"_You are my proxy, you agreed to become my proxy if I saved Hoodie. And you are in my woods in a cabin I keep for new proxies so the rest of the pastas won't kill you while you're asleep_" he explained. I blinked at him in surprise.

"Uh... okay..." I said slowly.

"_Now, I will be leaving you here for a few days with Hoodie so he can explain what it is to be proxy. I would tell you myself, but there seems to be a…. situation… That I need to handle_." he said.

"o-okay." I nodded, trying to slow my heart rate. Suddenly, a familiar head peaked in.

"I-Is h-he awake m-master?" _BRIAN! HE'S ALIVE!_ Joy flooded through me.

"_Yes Hoodie. Now I must leave. Take care of him_." The tall faceless man told my Brian.

"Y-yes master." Hoodie nodded, walking fully into the room.

"_I'll be back in a few days._" Slender Man said before leaving. Hoodie watched him leave then, once the faceless man was gone, he ran to me and glomped me tightly. I hugged him tightly feeling my tears of joy fall down my cheeks.

"Oh Brian!" I cried happily. He tightened his grip on me.

"Do me a favor Tim..." He said softly. "Next time I run, _don't _try to catch me. My neck still hurts from that fall." He looked up, pulling his mask off so I could see him pouting slightly. I smiled and nodded, I looked deep into those beautiful eyes. "Oh! I have something for you." He said suddenly, pulling something out of his pocket. "Here." I took it from him, seeing that it was a white mask with black eyes and lips. I set it down, and I cupped his face with my hands before I pressed my lips against his closing my eyes tightly. His emerald eyes widened slightly, then closed as he kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my heart floated and pounded at the same time, a feeling I couldn't understand drove me to pull him closer, I had missed him so much... We pulled back after a while, still hugging each other close.

"Brian… I… I love you Brian…" I breathed.

"I... I love you too Tim..." He said softly, looking up at me with a blush on his pale cheeks. I smiled and kissed him again on his perfect lips, my heart fluttering with joy. I felt his plump lips caress my own, his soft skin was warm… I loved him so much... We stayed like this for a few more minutes, before he pulled back from me. "We have to keep this a secret... no one can know about this Tim." He said softly.

"What? Why?" I asked in confusion.

"Master doesn't let his proxies have relationships. We can't let him know or we'll be in really big trouble." Brian said, his fingers gripping my hand tightly. I nodded, I could see how much this meant to him by looking in those perfect green eyes. I nodded slightly.

"Okay... we'll keep it a secret." I assured him. He let out a sigh of relief, I felt him loosen his grip on my hand a bit in relief. He stood, helping me to my feet.

"We should get to work now. You have a lot to learn and only a few days to learn it." Brian said, pulling his mask and hood back on. I nodded and held his hand, honestly all I wanted to do was hug and snuggle him and kiss him, tell him how much he meant to me, but this is much better than him being dead. He took the mask I put to the side and offered it to me. "You have to put it on. You're lucky... my vision is all red and you get clear view." I could clearly tell by his tone that he was pouting again.

"I wish I could see your pouty face, you have no idea how cute you are when you pout," I purred, my happy spunky move returning to me. His head lowered slightly.

"I'm not cute..." He murmured timidly. I chuckled softly, he was especially cute when in denial

"Oh yes you are Brian, you're as cute as a chocolate lab puppy with a tophat," I mused, cupping his cheeks with my palms, despite his mask, I could still feel his warmth through the black cloth. I felt his cheeks heat up. He was blushing. I chuckled softly. I kissed where his lips were gently I saw a strand of black hair that poked out from beneath his mask, gently I brushed it beneath his hoodie with my fingertips. I then pulled my own mask over my face. "Well then. Let's get started."

Over the next few days, Brian drilled me on what I had to do to be a proxy. He made me memorize something called the proxy pledge and taught me everything I had to know. And boy did I _hate_ it… But… I did it for Brian... He also began telling me about the residents at Slender Man's mansion.

"I haven't really been there yet, but master told me about everyone I had to watch out for." He told me. And man... these people sounded nuts. Apparently, the ones we especially had to watch out for were Jeff the Killer, Eyeless Jack, and Laughing Jack. "Oh yeah, and don't play Majora's mask… Ben drowned comes out of that one… And he's psychopathic too as far as I know." He added.

"Right then... we're gonna live with psychopaths... fun." I said sarcastically.

"Ya…" He sighed.

"Anyway... when's Slender supposed to get here?" I asked boredly, leaning my head back. Brian shrugged.

"He said he was coming back today..." He said softly. "He should be coming here soon," Brian sighed.

I only nodded, I knew I couldn't hug or snuggle him because if I did, and Slenderman came… We were SO DEAD. So I couldn't make any physical contact to him besides friendly friend contact. Suddenly, Brian perked up.

"He's here." He said, hopping down from our perch on a tree branch. I jumped down too, though I didn't see him anywhere... I trusted Brian's opinion and followed him. Soon enough, the faceless man came into view, standing in the middle of two trees, waiting. "Hello Master," Brian greeted the Slender man. I nodded, not really willing to call him 'master' just yet.

"_Did you tell my new proxy, what it is to be a proxy?_" Slender asked. Hoodie nodded.

"Yes Master. I did." He said.

"_Good_," Slender said. "_His new name shall be Masky._" Masky? Well... suppose that's fitting since I'm wearing a mask. "_Now then. We have to go back home._" He said, before turning and walking away. Hoodie and I followed him quickly. We looked at each other, we hadn't been to this home yet, well at least I was pretty sure Hoodie hadn't been there before. After a while, we reached a very large mansion.

"Woah." I whispered. It looked old as crap and like something from an old horror novel. Slender Man opened the door, entering the mansion with us close at hand. It was quite impressing on the inside. But… I was also a bit scared… I saw people… No… Creatures with cut faces, bloodied clothing eyes, jagged teeth and disturbing features. I felt Brian tremble slightly beside me. It was clear he was trying to keep down his fear.

"Who the hell are these two?" A pale faced teenager with a carved smile asked, pointing a knife in our direction.

"_My new proxies. Hoodie, and Masky_," He said gesturing to them.

"I bet they have wonderful kidneys." A man in a blue mask said, cleaning a scalpel as he talked. I glared at the man.

"_No._" Slender said sternly.

"Dammit..." the man in the blue mask muttered. Hoodie sighed in relief. I would have told him that I'd protect him if Slendy wasn't there.

"So. We have to put up with _them _now?" A man with a strange pointed nose and strange black and white clothing. The tall man sighed exasperatedly.

"_Yes_…" He said. The monochrome man shrugged.

"As long as they don't bother me I'm cool with it." He shrugged.

"_Jeff, their room is down at the end of the east hall, show them to their room_" He said.

"Why do I have to do it?" Jeff asked.

"_Because you're already here and you've known this place the longest, besides myself of course_," Slender said. Jeff groaned.

"Fine..." He muttered, standing while twirling his knife in his fingers. "C'mon. Follow me." He grumbled. We nodded and followed him. He led us through the many hallways until he reached a door with a mark that looked like a giant red circle with an X through it.

"That's Slender's symbol," Hoodie explained to me.

"This is your room." Jeff said, walking away. Though he stopped suddenly and looked back at us. "Here's a warning little proxies. Don't get on anyone's bad side. Don't leave your room at night. And don't do anything stupid. There are a lot of ways you can die here." And with that, he walked away.

Brian and I locked gazes. We knew… This was going to be hard…

Chapter 7: If Only We Had Less Work

**(Hoodie's POV)**

I finished sorting all of Slender's paperwork with a sigh of relief, looking up at Masky who was sweeping the room.

"Hey, Masky, wanna do something when we're done with work?" I asked him, I really needed a break to just to get some time off or something...

"If Slender doesn't have anything else for us to," Masky looked up at me. "Sure." I could tell he was smiling slightly beneath his mask. I had gotten good at reading his expressions through his tone. I assumed that he had too.

"Maybe we can get Slender to give us some money so we can go to the cheesecake factory or something," I offered, smiling beneath my mask.

"That. Would be amazing." Masky said. "I haven't had cheesecake in forever."

"I know right," I mused. I wanted us to go on our first date, even if it was in secret, it would be great. But Slender Man seemed keen on giving us as much work as humanly possible. Masky and I had been busy day and night for the few weeks we've been here. Maybe he knew we loved each other… Or maybe this was just coincidental. But thanks to him, the only time we got was when we went to bed but we were so exhausted that we simply fell asleep before we could do anything.  
>"Let's go ask him now!" Masky said happily. He leaned the broom against the wall and the two of us rushed out. We ran down the stairs to find Slender. He was in the living room, scolding Jeff and BEN for doing something.<p>

"Master," I spoke to get his attention. He turned to us, pausing mid sentence.

"_Yes?_" He asked.

"We finished our chores, can go to the cheesecake factory?" We asked hopefully. For some reason, BEN and Jeff burst out laughing at the question. Slender hushed them sternly before turning to us.

"_I'm afraid that's a no. You two aren't allowed to leave my forest unless you are sent on a mission._" He replied. We looked at eachother then looked down sadly. "_But..._" We looked up at him. "_If you two really want some cheesecake, I will get some for you later._" We nodded somberly wishing we could at least go somewhere fun… I wanted to have a first date with Masky… If only that were possible... But we were stuck here until we were sent out on missions.

"Can we at least take a walk?" Masky asked softly.

"_As long as you stay in the boundaries of the forest._" Slender Man nodded. The two of us nodded and headed out of the door, I could hear BEN and Jeff snickering behind us, but I didn't know why. We walked out in the forest. Masky sighed softly, moving his mask slightly so it revealed his mouth.

"God, this mask is stuffy" Masky sighed. "You're lucky your mask is thin cloth." I shrugged slightly.

"I guess, it still is a bit stuffy and it irritates my nose," I said.

"At least you can breath." Masky chuckled.

"True," I smiled.

"It's a nice day..." he breathed in the fresh air. I looked around with a smile, light seeped through the thick coverage of the trees, flowers and lush grass bloomed throughout the forest, and the air wasn't too hot or too cold, there was a slight breeze that gave it a nice temperature.

"Ya… It is," I smiled, inhaling the fresh air happily.

"I haven't seen anything but forest in weeks though... I wish we could go outside into the normal world." Masky sighed wistfully.

"Same here…" I sighed thinking sadly of how we could be at the cheesecake factory.

"At least Slender said that he'd get us cheesecake." He shrugged.

"I guess…" I muttered. I guess we'd have to wait for a mission to have our first date. "Hey. Let's climb into a tree. It's fun up there." I said suddenly.

"Okay!" Masky said, his lips formed into a grin. I got a running start, jumped and swung myself into a tree. I felt my muscles strain as I pulled myself up each branch, using my feet to hoist me up. I sat on the tree branch, swinging my legs happily. Masky soon reached my branch panting and sat.

"I like it up here." I said, leaning my head on Masky's shoulder.

"I do too Brian," He whispered, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer, leaning against the trunk, I could feel his warmth through his jacket.

"We haven't used our real names in a long time..." I sighed softly.

"I know... " He sighed softly. We had been called Masky and Hoodie for weeks now, I'd almost forgotten my name was Brian… Maybe we should call each other by our names more often, maybe we'd remember our names. But just in private. We weren't really Tim and Brian anymore... we were Masky and Hoodie. But. When we were alone with each other. We were Tim and Brian. We were lovers. And nobody, not even Slender... could take that away from us.

"I wish we could stay like this forever..." I whispered.

"I do too Brian…" He whispered. I felt his lips kiss my forehead. I smiled slightly and hugged his waist. I rested my cheek on his chest, feeling the thuds of his heartbeats against my ear. Suddenly, both of us perked up. Slender was calling… I looked at him sadly, I wish we could have just had longer. "Damn it..." Masky sighed, pulling his mask fully back on. "Well. Let's go before he gets pissed."

"Ya…" I sighed. We jumped down from the tree, heading back to the mansion. I walked slowly, holding Masky's gloved hand within mine. I leaned my head on his shoulder, wanting to savor this a little longer. I felt him rest the side of his head on mine as we walked. We soon were forced to separate when we came to the mansion. Masky readjusted his mask so it covered his mouth again. We walked into the mansion, seeing Slender Man waiting.

"Yes master?" We asked.

"_I have a mission for you two._" He said. We nodded and waited for him to continue. He took a file from his jacket and handed it to us. "_Here's the victims file_," he said. We nodded. "_You have until the end of the week to complete it._"

"Yes sir." We said in unison, nodding. Then we headed for the doors and looked over the file together.

"We have to kill a girl looking into the mystery of Slender Man." Masky said. "Apparently, she knows a bit too much."

"Kay, this should be easy, I mean she's only a human," I said with a shrug.

"Yeah. We'll be done before we know it." Masky said with a chuckled. "And if we get it done with in less than a week," his voice grew quieter into a whisper "we can go on our first date," he purred. I grinned happily under my mask.

"Awesome." I said happily.

"So lets hurry up and get this over with," he chuckled. I nodded.

**(Timeskip: 4 days) **

**(Masky's pov)**

Silently, we crept towards a white house, pale moonlight barely revealed our figures as we lay hidden in the brush. There was an open window on the bottom floor, some loud voices coming through it.

"He's real I tell you! I've got proof!" A female voice shouted.

"He does NOT exist! You're just delusional!" A husky male voice yelled back.

"I'm not delusional! I SAW him!" The female voice argued. "He shorted out my damn camera! I have endless proof that he is real!"

"Ya right, just do your homework, and stop wasting time with this _nonsense_!" The man's voice replied.

"It's not nonsense dad! Slender Man is real!" The girl cried.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," the man sighed. We heard the girl groan in exasperation. I looked at Hoodie, and we exchanged, _what the hell _glances, then we crept closer to the building. We heard the door close and the girl sigh. We were under the window now, waiting for our chance. I silently wondered how long we'd have to wait for her to fall asleep… Turned out, we didn't have to wait long. About 20 minutes later, the lights turned off everywhere in the house, including the girl's room. Me and Hoodie had agreed that I'd be the one to erase all computer memory and anything that had information on Slender since I was better at computer tech than him and he was trained longer in combat than me. So he would be murdering her.

"I haven't had to murder anyone yet..." Hoodie gulped softly as we climbed into the room

"If you want I will," I whispered, looking at him, I would never want to force him to do anything that he didn't want to do.

He shook his head. "N-no... I'll do it. It's my job. I have to." He said, pulling out his pistol.

"Also you might want to use a knife… Pistols are loud It'll give me less time to delete all the files and data of Slender," I suggested.

"I'll do it after you delete everything. Pistols are quicker and less messy." He said, twirling the pistol around his finger. I nodded.

"Just be careful alright? And warn me if she starts to wake up," I said as I took her camera and the disks to it from her desk and put them in my backpack before I started hacking onto her computer. He nodded, waiting for me to finish, finally I hacked into her files and began deleting all those about Slender. And damn did this girl have a lot. I accidently clicked on a file and fell backwards out of the chair when I saw the image on the screen, it was disturbing and fangirl ish….. It disturbed me greatly. Hoodie saw it too.

"Jesus..." He murmured. "What in the hell...?" I quickly got rid of it.

"Never getting that image out of my head," I said.

"Same here..." He shuddered. It had been a picture of Offenderman with a snake and oh god it was both terrifying and disturbing. "This kid is messed up..." Hoodie said softly.

"No shit…" I whispered, the mental scarring was like a nightmare replaying OVER and OVER

and OVER again in my head. I continued deleting the data on the computer, and god did this girl have a lot of data about Slenderman.

But eventually I was able to delete EVERYTHING from all of her camera's and her computer. I sighed in relief, shutting off the computer.

"Done. Finally." I muttered. Hoodie nodded, pointing his pistol at the girl's head. My fingers were cramped up from all the typing, and they throbbed painfully, but I still managed to re-open the window that we had had to close because of how cold it was outside, we hadn't wanted to awaken her with the cold. Hoodie took a deep breath and pulled the trigger. I found myself flinch from the noise, then I could hear voices, panicked voices, I looked over at Hoodie, he was stiff as a pencil, glued in his spot, and though I could not see his face, I could tell in an instant, that his eyes were wide.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him out the window, picking him up and running with him. His weight was a bit hard to carry, but I managed to run through the woods, feeling the earth being pounded beneath my feet, I could feel the harsh winds tug at our hoodies.

I found it rather hard to see in the darkness that surrounded me, especially because of the mask that covered my face, not allowing me to use my peripheral vision. But as soon as I was sure we were far enough, I slowed to a stop, panting.

My throat and lungs burned from all the strain I had to put on them, I felt like I had run a marathon…

I turned my attention to Hoodie who still lay in my shaky arms, he was too heavy for me to hold anymore, so I gently, and shakily set him down on the ground, my knees feeling so frail, and feeling as if they'd snap. I gently put Hoodie down and leaned against a tree, panting heavily.

Beads of sweat slid down my forehead and temple, I closed my eyes trying to find some resolve against my exhaustion, I knew we had to keep going, find a hotel or something. But Hoodie seemed to be frozen with disbelief of what he'd just done.

Once I had regained my breath, I kneeled beside his huddled form and wrapped my arms around his body and hugged him close to my chest.

"It's alright Brian…" I whispered, though honestly surprised I still remembered his name.

"But... But I just..." He trailed off.

"I know… I know baby…" I whispered, trying my best at a soothing tone. "It's our job… You won't have to do it again… I can do it for you… I promise..." I whispered.

"He... he might send us... on separate missions... no way I can avoid d-doing it a-again..."

"We're partners… He doesn't separate partners… You know that…" I whispered, my fingers tenderly lifting the base of his cloth mask up so I could see his perfect, full lips.

I leaned forwards and brushed my lips against his reassuringly. He hugged me tightly, his arms trembling slightly. I rested a hand on his back and rubbed through soothing circles, I could feel the warmth of his body beneath my black glove. Hoodie leaned his head on my shoulder, taking deep breaths.

"Don't worry..." I murmured. "We'll handle this… Together…"


	8. Chapter 8: Dammit Jeff

**Hey sorry took forever havent been able to log on for some reason on my computers so ya here!**

Chapter 8:

**(Masky's pov)**

A few days later, we made it back to the Mansion. By this time, Hoodie had managed to calm down. I hoped next time we had to do this, that he wouldn't freeze up like that, we could have gotten caught, and I was scared for him, because if he was ever paired with another creepypasta and they had him kill, they would not hesitate to leave him to be caught. Hopefully though, that wouldn't happen.

Usually Hoodie slept in my bed with me, he's had nightmares ever since then, he was afraid that the girl's spirit would come back to haunt him or something like that. I was afraid that if Slender saw us sleeping with one another, that he would separate us… But… That didn't stop us, I… I couldn't separate from him…

It would have been cruel to not sleep with him and keep him safe in this time of fear. I had to keep him safe... I had to comfort him and make sure he wasn't scared on our next mission.

At the moment, we were resting for the first time in hours in my bed, I was reading a book I had stolen from EJ. Thankfully, the blue masked cannibal hadn't noticed or my kidneys would be gone. Well, at least I hoped he didn't notice.

'_Masky Hoodie, come to my office..._' Slenders voice called. We looked at each other and stood, quickly pulling on our masks before going to Slender's office.

When we got through the hallways, managing to not be murdered by the killers on the way. I knocked on the door to Slender's office.

"_Enter."_ his voice said.

We entered the room. "Yes master?" We spoke in unison.

"_I just wanted to remind you that any 'feelings' for each other that you may or may not have had in the past when you are humans, are in the past, and that you have no time for them now. I am not saying that you do. I'm just making that more clear._" Slender said.

"Yes master..." I said softly, though Hoodie remained silent.

"_Am I clear?_" He asked. We both nodded. "_Alright, you may return to what you were doing_" he said, going back to the files on his desk and checking them over and reading them. We both left, Hoodie clenching his fists.

When we left the room and were out of earshot I looked over at him, "what's wrong?" I asked, my voice a whisper.

"I hate him..." Hoodie muttered. I was shocked, he had never said anything against our _master _before, it was usually just me…

"I know…" I murmured, leading him back to our room. Hoodie hugged my waist tightly. I opened the door to our room and closed it behind me before I hugged him back.

"I wish he'd let us be together... I don't think I could take it if we have to hide it..." He sniffed.

"I know but… That doesn't mean we don't love each other, we can still date in secret…" I purred, nuzzling my nose against his, once I removed our masks. He nodded slightly, nuzzling against my chest. I guided him to our bed and set him down.

I hugged him gently and kissed the top of his head, muttering words of reassurance, I was surprised at how upset he was, though I had to admit, I was upset too, after all Slender was trying to keep us from loving each other. Why couldn't proxies have love? We were still people God dammit!

How come the creepypastas like Jeff and Ben drowned were allowed to love? It wasn't fair. I hugged Hoodie tighter, kissing his forehead. It really wasn't fair...

"T-Tim…. I-I h-hate it h-h-here…" Brian cried softly.

"I know Brian.. I do too..." I murmured.

"C-can't w-we l-leave?" Brian whispered.

"I-I don't know..." I said softly. "Slender… He'd kill us if we tried…" I whispered, stroking his hair, feeling his soft raven hair against my skin. I wished we could leave too... but I didn't want anything to happen to Brian… If anything happened to him… I don't know what I'd do. I looked at the clock. "shit..."

"What?" Hoodie asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's dinner soon..." I muttered. "And we CANNOT be late again."

"Dammit, you're right…" Hoodie muttered. Now that we've both been cooking supper for so long, we've actually been getting better, though Hoodie was the best at cooking now, I could only make grilled cheese and macaroni and cheese, bowls of ice cream… Toast…. Uh… Not much else… I might think of some later... We both pulled on our masks, dashing out of the room.

We both skidded into the kitchen and began getting everything prepared, since we were proxies, not only were we Slender's servants, but the servants of the entire household...

"You two better not burn my damn kidneys again." We turned to the voice, seeing Eyeless Jack in the doorway along with Jeff and Laughing Jack.

"Y-yes E-EJ," Hoodie murmured. Jeff walked up to us, making us back away slightly. We stayed silent and backed up a bit. We knew how much Jeff and LJ loved to torment us...

"W-what do y-you want?" I gulped, fear pounding through my chest, wait, no that was my heart, fear was that lump in my throat, I was glad I had a mask on, I was sure fear was painted across my face as if it was a canvas. My breath caught in my throat when a knife was placed at my throat.

"Just reminding you how a mistake could easily cause my knife to slip." he grinned sadistically. I couldn't move my head to even so much as nod to let him know I understood.

"L-Leave him alone." Hoodie said suddenly. Jeff turned his gaze to Hoodie.

"What'd ya say pipsqueak?" He challenged, standing up straighter.

"Leave him a-alone." Hoodie repeated.

Jeff released my throat and went to Hoodie, "why don't you shut your trap before I shut it for you," he growled. Hoodie stood up straight..

"N-no." Before the blink of an eye, Jeff's fist had clashed with Hoodie's face and had knocked the smaller boy off his feet. He hit the counter and fell to the floor.

I felt rage fill me to the brim, he hurt Brian! Before I knew what I was doing I had taken him by the throat and began thrashing him furiously, I could feel his thin body flail, trying to escape, my grasp. Suddenly, tentacles wrapped around me, forcing me away from Jeff. I struggled against them, barely feeling them restrain me, I wanted to kill him! He hurt _my_ Hoodie! They tightened around my body, threatening to tear my limbs off.

"Let me go!" I snarled, blind from fury.

"_MASKY!" _A voice shouted angrily. Then I paused. I realized who had been restraining me…. Fuck…. The tentacles tightened again.

"M-master S-Slender," I said, trying to swallow the lump of fear in my throat.

"_What do you think you're doing?" _Slender growled furiously.

"J-Jeff w-was b-bullying us…" I whispered softly.

"I was just giving them some advice." Jeff said innocently. I cursed mentally, knowing that Slender would sooner believe him than me and Hoodie.

"He's lying!" I cried angrily "he had a knife to my throat! And then he punched Hoodie when he stood up for me!" My voice must have sounded pretty desperate because I could see some savage amusement in Jeff's blue eyes. Slender looked at me and Jeff. I prayed he'd take my side just this once... not Jeff's. But it seemed luck wasn't in my favor.

"_Go to your room, no supper for you or Hoodie for a week, and you both are to get to work an hour earlier tomorrow morning_" Slender growled.

"Y-Yes Master..." We both said softly. Slender's tentacles dropped me to the floor. I walked over to Hoodie and helped him stand, then I lead him to our walked into our room, Hoodie sitting on the bed. I took his mask off seeing a big bruise on his cheek. He lowered his head slightly.

"This is my fault..." He murmured.

"No… It's not," I whispered, getting some cream for his bruise from the nightstand drawer, we usually kept some there because of how often we were tormented by the pasta's.

"If I kept my mouth shut... this wouldn't have happened..." He sniffed.

"It's their fault, not yours…" I murmured, taking two fingers and sticking it into the cream and taking out a glob before gently smearing it on Hoodie's bruise. He winced slightly. I paused and removed my mask, then I kissed his forehead gently. "You know…" I started, a small smile playing on my lips, he needed to be cheered up. "You're still beautiful, even with this bruise," I chuckled, rubbing more cream onto the bruise. He sniffled, a small smiling playing on his lips. "There's that smile I love to see," I purred, kissing his full lips gently. He smiled wider. "Smile more often Angel," I chuckled, stroking his other cheek with my fingertips gently.

"Okay." He smiled. "But only if you do,"

"Then I will," I chuckled, putting the cap back onto the cream and stuffing it back into the nightstand drawer. I sat beside him, holding him close to my chest. "I love you…" I whispered to him, laying down on our bed and turning off the light of the lamp (which was the only source of light we had in this room).

"I love you too..." He murmured. I pulled the warm blankets around us and held him.

"We'll get through this together…" I murmured. He nodded, nuzzling against my chest. I smiled, and together, we drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Ticci Toby

**HEY! Computers working again! YAAAAAAAAYY! Here's another chapter 3**

Chapter 9:

**(Hoodie's POV)**

That night we slept badly. Our stomachs seemed to be bent on reminding us on the fact that we hadn't had dinner. They cramped up constantly nagging us and telling us to get food.

Not only did my stomach hurt, but the bruise that Jeff had left had been throbbing on and off all night, refusing to let me forget it's presence. Needless to say, when we had to get to work in the morning.. we were NOT doing well. My legs felt as if they were gonna give way under me with every step I took.

I had to pause every so often to keep my legs from buckling. It seemed Jeff and BEN had woken up early too. Probably just to see us suffer. I could practically see them bringing out bags of popcorn and watching us with a demented laugh. I walked after Masky to the kitchen.

"God I'm hungry..." He groaned.

"I-I kn-know…" I stammered, after all of this abuse, I guess, I just got nervous a lot… Even around Masky… I always found myself stuttering. Masky pulled out cereal and cheesecake. "M-Masky w-we a-aren't a-a-allowed," I cried in a hushed whisper, my stupid stuttering made me sound like an idiot though.

"He's not awake. We'll be fine." He stuck his hand in the cereal box and shoved some in his mouth.

"B-but M-Masky," I whimpered, feeling fear slowly rise through the pit of my stomach.

"He won't be awake for another two hours Hoods." Masky said. I slowly nodded but didn't take anything… I didn't want to get in trouble again. Masky continued to eat the cereal, putting the cheesecake away. I looked around nervously, hoping no one would see him.

I flinched when I felt him wrap his arm around my waist and pull me closer. I felt his hand remove the bottom part of my mask and his hand push some cereal past my lips. He covered my mouth.

"Eat Hoods. You need the energy." I couldn't respond due to his hand over my mouth, so I chewed and swallowed obediently, I felt it drop in my stomach, giving it a little bit of relief, but in the same breath, it reminded me of how hungry I was. I began eating the cereal with him, feeling the hunger going away.

It felt so wrong, I knew it was wrong… But my stomach told me it was right… And I couldn't argue with that, so I continued until my hunger was satisfied. Then we quickly put the cereal away, pulling our masks back on and started making breakfast for everyone. My stomach full, I was able to focus a lot better, and I could make breakfast without burning or messing up anything, though I somehow knew they'd always find something about their meal to complain about. They always did. We set the table, putting the food on the table, making sure that everything was right. Since Slender would be upset if the table wasn't set correctly. Like the first time…

I shivered in remembrance of the tantrum he had thrown. And how I would have almost lost an eye if Slender's brothers hadn't calmed him down.

"Let's go before the others wake up," Masky's voice caught my attention. I nodded quickly.

I allowed him to guide me away to our room, we finished the morning chores and our afternoon chores hadn't been given to us by anyone yet so maybe we could knock of a nap… I was still exhausted from lack of sleep, I could already feel my eyelids drooping at the thought of sleep. I heard Masky yawning loudly, I guess I wasn't the only one thinking about sleep.

We walked into our room and closed the door behind us. We both collapsed on the bed, groaning.

"H-how m-much l-longer w-will we h-have t-to d-do this?" I asked Tim softly.

"I don't know..." He breathed.

"I… I h-hope it… it's soon…." I murmured. He nodded, tossing his mask aside and putting a hand over his eyes.

"I... need... sleep..." He groaned. I nodded in agreement, removing my own mask. I hugged his waist and leaned my head against his chest, yawning widely. He was so warm… I could feel his body heat radiating my skin as I pressed against his body. I closed my eyes and found myself falling asleep.

**(Time Skip a couple of hours)**

I awoke to the sound of snickering. I groaned softly and opened my eyes. My vision was blurry until my eyes adjusted to the lighting.

I glanced around the room until I saw a door which was cracked open, LJ stood there and was snickering as he glanced over at us, a cruel smirk stitched across his face. I looked at him in surprise, letting go of Masky and sitting up.

"Aww," he cooed mockingly "would you look at that," he leered. My eyes widened slightly, realizing what he was talking about. I quickly shook Masky awake. Masky grumbled softly obviously not wanting to wake up.

"Five more minutes…." He murmured, I felt him hug my waist and pull me back down. I squeaked slightly, hearing Jack snicker again.

"Oh ho~. I'm sure Slender'll will find this very interesting." He cackled.

"N-No p-please d-don't," I cried softly, anger mixed with an overpowering feeling of fear bundled up inside me, my chest felt tight...

"Oh? And why shouldn't I? Ain't my problem if he disposes of you." He smirked widely. Masky seemed to wake up now that he realized Laughing Jack was here.

"P-please d-dont! N-nothing was g-going on!" I pleaded.

"Didn't look like that to me." He grinned. "What normal people cuddle like that?"

"If you had to share a bed with someone, you'd accidently cuddle too," Masky pointed out.

"Didn't look like an accident to me." Jack cackled. "Ooh~! Slender's gonna like this~!" he laughed and walked away. We looked at each other.

"Fuck…" We both pulled on our masks and ran after him, we'd have to stop him before he got to slender. I was so scared, I didn't want to die... We ran to where Jack was going... but he'd beaten us there. Jack was already happily talking to Slender Man. Oh no… We looked at each other. Shit. We stopped and backed away slightly.

"_Masky! Hoodie! Get over here right now!"_ Slender growled. We stiffened and stopped, slowly and reluctantly walking over to the faceless entity. "_Jack, you may leave. I wish to speak to them. Alone._" He said slowly and dangerously. Laughing Jack grinned widely and nodded, walking away gleefully. "_What part of you are not allowed to be in love or have any attachments of the sort with anyone do you not understand!?" _He challenged.

"W-We're sorry m-master." Masky stammered. I could tell from the strain in his voice that he was trying to think up an excuse "B-but w-we a-a-aren't…. W-we're j-just f-friends….." He murmured. "W-We d-did it s-subconsciously..." He added softly. "I s-swear….. W-we're just f-fr-friends…" I nodded quickly, resisting the urge to move closer to Masky. He sighed softly.

"_I will be moving one of you to bunk with my newest proxy_." He said.

"N-new p-proxy?" I asked softly.

"_Yes. His name is Ticci Toby_" Slender said. The faceless man looked behind him. "_Come here Toby._" He said. A boy around our age walked over, he twitched once, he was bloody and held a hatchet in his hand, blood dripping from its blade. He stood slightly behind Slender, as if he was shy. Slender put a hand on his shoulder. He had long messy brown hair and wore a tan hoodie with horizontal stripes which looked like thick rings on the sleeves. He also wore goggles with orange lenses and what looked like the bottom of a ski mask. He waved slightly with a gloved hand.

"H-hi." He twitched, cracking his neck.

"Hey," I muttered waving, "I'm Hoodie, and this is Masky," I introduced.

"_Hoodie. You are going to share a room with Toby._" Slender said. I nodded slowly, maybe I shouldn't have spoken… I didn't want to share a room with him… I wanted to be with Masky... Slender gently nudged Toby towards us. "_Take him to the room across from Masky's room, that will be his new room_" He said. We both nodded reluctantly.

I gestured for him to follow me. I shoved my hands into the pockets of my hoodie. Toby looked around curiously as he followed me.

"You're going to have to stay away from the pastas…. They aren't that friendly," I sighed.

"K-Kay." He twitched, nodding. I showed him to his room.

"This is your room…" I said opening the door, thankfully there were two beds, I wouldn't have to sleep beside him, thank god... Toby walked in.

"This is a-awesome." he said happily.

"H-have y-you n-never had a r-room l-like th-this before?" I asked curiously, if I was going to be his roommate, I might as well get to know him... He shook his head.

"No. I-I had a m-much smaller room." I nodded.

"Y-you c-can h-have whatever b-bed you w-want," I said with a shrug. Toby hopped onto one of the beds happily. "so…" I started awkwardly.

"What's u-up with you and that other guy?" He asked suddenly, twitching.

"Oh M-Masky's m-my best f-friend and Slender and th-the others th-think we're g-gay but we're not," I lied.

"Really? Well why is that a problem?" He asked.

"P-proxies a-aren't allowed to l-love a-anyone, it interferes w-with o-our jobs." I explained.

"Makes sense." Toby shrugged. He pulled off his mask and goggles. I nodded with a shrug.

"I guess…" I sighed. He threw the mask and goggles aside, yawning widely. I however kept my mask on. Only Masky has seen me without my mask.

"So is Hoodie you're real name or..."

"No. H-Hoodie is j-just m-my proxy Identity" I said.

"So what's your real name?" Toby asked.

"Brian." I said.

"Cool." He said. I nodded, maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought…


	10. Chapter 10: Movie Night

**HEY! Sorry haven't posted in AGES XP BUT HERE! This ones longer!**

Chapter 10:

**(Masky's POV)**

It's been three months since Hoodie was moved to Toby's room instead of mine... It's been lonely alone in my room at night. And Toby was annoying as hell! Always poking me saying '_hey masky! Hey! Hey Masky! Masky! Hey! Hey Masky!_' God…. And the worst part was, he never got enough… He never stopped. And I can't make him feel pain seeing as he has a disease that makes it so he doesn't feel pain. Freaking Toby... he's been hogging Hoodie and Slender sends him on missions with Toby instead of with me… I hate him… Hoodie never has any time for me anymore… And what's worse is the Pasta's have been constantly beating me up... It's been miserable without him.

At the moment, I was cleaning up the family room. Jeff and Eyeless Jack had gotten into a fight, so there was blood everywhere. Sadly none of them had died so I was still stuck being bullied and harassed by them... Slender had stopped them before they could finish each other off. Stupid Slender...

I had a cloth and was on my hands and knees with a jug of carpet stain remover so I could get the blood out of the carpeting. I scrubbed with all the strength I could muster. That wasn't much since blood was very hard to get out of stuff.

After another hour or so… I finally got the blood out of all the carpets and couch. Then Toby and Hoodie walked into the room talking happily. I looked up at them. They seemed happy, I could tell Hoodie was happy, due to the sound of his voice. He didn't love me anymore… If he did… He'd still find time to be with me but he doesn't… I looked away, thankful my mask was there to hide my tears. Hoodie noticed me and came over, hugging me for a moment.

"Hey Masky." He said happily.

"Hi Hoods…" I muttered softly, relishing the small moment that I had with him.

"Did you have to clean Jeff and EJ's mess all by yourself?" He asked in surprise. I nodded.

"Ya…" I nodded with a sigh.

"That's stupid, why didn't I get to help?" I shrugged.

"You were too busy with Toby," I said a bit bitterly.

"I didn't know that you were doing this." He said apologetically.

"It's okay I guess…" I muttered softly. But Toby being Toby had to interrupt our conversation like he always did… I was sure he had a crush on Hoodie...

"Hey Masky! We're gonna go spar, wanna come with?" Toby asked. I shook my head.

"I can't, Slender gave me a list of chores…" I said, showing them the long list.

"Do you want any help with them? I'll stay." Hoodie offered.

"That would be great," I said thankfully

"Guess I'll spar with a training dummy." Toby shrugged and left with a wave. Hoodie hugged me again., smiling slightly. I hugged him back, holding him close, I had missed him so much… He nuzzled against me slightly.

"I miss you…" I whispered.

"I miss you too..." he murmured.

"It's been so lonely…" I said softly, struggling not to cry, I could already feel the tears prickling in my eyes. Hoodie nodded, hugging me tighter. I wanted to just stay here like this forever but I knew we couldn't… So after a few minutes, we got to work. The list was very long, but it was a lot more bearable with Hoodie beside me. After we finished, we chilled in the basement and watched a movie, this time we had locked the door. No one could bother us now... we could be alone and together.

I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer, we had taken our masks off, after all, nobody could see us. Brian nuzzled against me, watching the movie. I smiled as I looked at him, he was so cute, his large eyes watched the screen happily, and he was just so small. The light from the screen sparkled off his eyes beautifully. They glittered like emeralds.

"You have no idea how cute you are" I purred softly.

"I'm not that cute." Hoodie blushed.

"Yes you are," I chuckled, "you're so huggable and you're eyes are like emeralds," I described, a warm smile happily painted across my face. He blushed deeper, hugging me tighter. He was so cute, I just wanted to pin him down and kiss him. But I held back for now. After all, I was interested in what was happening in the movie, maybe I would when the movie was over. I stroked his hair as I watched. It was actually pretty interesting, and I really needed this, I have been working nonstop for the past few days so this was a break that I really needed. Hoodie yawned slightly, rubbing his eyes sleepily. God he was adorable…

I looked over at the screen to see end credits. I felt myself smirk slightly and cup his cheeks and tip his chin so that he faced me. He looked up at me, blushing a deep red. I couldn't hold back anymore, he was just too cute, I pressed my lips against his full, soft lips. Mine were probably rough, but his were so soft and warm. He blushed even more and then kissed me back happily.

I found myself pinning him down to the couch, and kissing him rougher. He moaned quietly into the kiss, wrapping his arms around me. Dammit he was so cute, I hugged him tighter and nipped his bottom lip eagerly. He opened his lips for me slightly. As soon as I had the chance, I slipped my tongue into his mouth, the taste of our movie popcorn was still fresh in his mouth. He wrapped his arms tighter around me, moaning quietly into the kiss. His moans were so… What's the word…? Enticing…? Satisfying? Alluring... My hands explored his body eagerly as I kissed him.

I wanted to take him so badly… But I couldn't here could I? Mainly because of slender and the other pastas. Oh but I wanted him so badly... I could barely hold myself back. I started kissing and nipping his neck, looking for a sweet spot. His back arched and he moaned when I found it. I nipped it harder and began sucking on his soft skin. He moaned loudly.

Dear god those sexy moans... They turned me on so much. I wasn't going to take him… Unless he gave me permission… Which by god I hoped he would. I continued nipping and sucking on his sensitive skin.

"M-Masky…" He moaned.

"Yes Hoodie?" I purred seductively.

"T-take m-me p-please…" He panted, sweat dripping down the side of his face. I smirked slightly.

"As you wish." I said, slipping his hoodie off of his torso. I could feel his hands, slip off my jacket, he was desperately trying to take off my clothes with trembling, sweaty hands. I chuckled softly and helped him. Then I flipped him over onto his stomach once I removed his pants anyways. Then I started our fun.

**(Time skip: the next day)**

The next day, Hoodie and I were in VERY good moods. Sure. Hoodie was a bit sore, okay, very sore, that had been his first time, but I helped him through all of his chores, and when Slender had asked why he was sore, we made up an excuse of him falling and bruising his tailbone. Which was believable since Hoodie had a reputation of clumsiness. Though we had to clean up the couch we had used last night… We had blamed it on Offender which was also very believable. He denied that he did anything, though of course Slender didn't believe him. Cause he was Offender. It's what he did. So we were in the clear.

Right now we were washing the dishes together, I could feel the warm water run over my rough hands making them slick Hoodie was drying the dishes after I finished washing them, putting them away. I looked at his mask, I wished it had a smile on it, then it'd match his adorably sunny disposition. But I suppose we aren't supposed to look happy. We were supposed to be frightening to humans. But it still would be nice to see a smile on him, well, not like Jeff's cut in smile, that one looked painful... Toby suddenly walked in. Great…

I turned back to the dishes only to feel him start poking my arm. "Hey Masky~!" He grinned.

"No." I said flatly. He took a deep breath.

"HeyMaskyHeyMaskyHeyMaskyHeyMaskyHeyMaskyHeyMaskyHeyMaskyHeyMaskyHeyMasky!"

I grumbled irritably, I think I've almost mastered the art of ignoring this... But then the little idiot crossed the damn line.

"Hey Tim! Tim! Timothy! Hey!"

"Shut the fuck up! How do you even know my real name!?" I shouted angrily. Toby snickered.

"I was sorting Slender's files and I happened to come across yours." He said.

"Dammit…" I growled, though honestly, I was more relieved he didn't get the information from Hoodie...

"Toby, if you're not gonna be useful, go away." Hoodie snapped. Toby looked surprised, and I was too, Hoodie had never snapped at Toby for annoying me. Toby nodded and walked away, when I was sure he wasn't in ear shot I spoke.

"Thanks baby," I purred.

"No problem." He giggled. Little did we know, Toby had overheard.

**(Toby's pov: 3rd person) **

He grinned, running to Slender Man. Then he paused for a moment, if he told Slenderman… He might dispose of them, Hoodie was his friend… And Masky was too fun to annoy… Maybe he'd just tease Hoodie about it later. He stopped running, skidding to a stop and almost running into BEN, but managed to stop just in time.

"You're so lucky you didn't walk into me, freak." BEN growled, walking away, hitting him with his shoulder. Toby looked after him, his shoulders slumping slightly at the name calling, but glad he couldn't feel pain. He shrugged it off and twitched before happily skipping towards the room him and Hoodie shared.

**(Time skip: 2 hours)**

Toby lay on his bed staring at the ceiling and kicking his legs in the air aimlessly until he heard the door open. Hoodie walked in, yawning slightly.

"Hiya," Toby said with a twitch.

"Hey." Hoodie said tiredly, plopping down on his bed.

"Masky wear you out?" Toby asked with a soft snicker.

"What?" Hoodie asked in surprise.

"You know what I said," Toby smirked. "So, are you the uke or is Masky the uke?" Hoodie fell silent, staring at him. "I didn't tell Slendy," he assured Hoodie.

"Y-You didn't?" He asked, shock evident in his tone.

"No, I would have if I wanted you two dead, but I don't so I didn't tell him," Toby shrugged with a small smile.

"Thanks Toby." he sighed in relief, relaxing.

"So which one of you is the uke," Toby asked with a smirk.

"Me obviously." Hoodie muttered.

"So Masky topped it?" Toby asked with a soft snicker.

"Sh-shut up." he said defensively.

"Nope," Toby mused playfully.

"Meh..." Hoodie groaned.

"Tell me, what's it like being Gay?" Toby asked curiously.

"What?"

"Hush, I'm bi curious." Toby pouted. "Tell me what it's like to be gay" he repeated.

"Um... it's nice I guess. I think it's the same as being straight. But with the same gender."

"Huh… Well then that answers my question," Toby chuckled.

"Uh... Yeah..." Hoodie said .

"Oh ya, I heard you two last night," Toby snickered.

"WHAT?!" He shouted.

"You two should work on being a bit quieter," Toby mused.

"Oh god... what if someone else heard us..." Hoodie said nervously.

"The only reason I heard you because I had to fold the laundry," Toby shrugged. The laundry machine was in the basement, just in a different room then where Hoodie and Masky had been.

"Oh... so no one else heard us then?" Hoodie asked hopefully.

"Probably not." The younger proxy said boredly. He heard Hoodie sigh in relief, laying back down on the bed. Toby looked over at him. "Hey, how come you don't take you mask off when you sleep?"

"Oh... It's cause... I don't really like anyone but Tim seeing me without it..." He murmured.

"Oh. Okay." Toby said, staring up at the ceiling.

"Maybe when I get to trust you more, I'll take it off in front of you." Hoodie added.

"Nah, it's fine. I understand dude, really." Toby twitched slightly, cracking his nodded, pulling the blanket over his head and turning over.

"Goodnight Toby."

"Night Hoods."

"Toby..."

"Yeah?" Hoodie looked at Toby over his shoulder, then back at the opposite wall.

"Just call me Brian when we're none of the Creepypasta's are around. It's not like they'll hear." Toby chuckled, grinning and twitching.

"Fine. Night Brian." he said.


End file.
